Retrato de un amor azul
by NagatoYuki-chan
Summary: Robin y Marlín lo vieron como una locura pero después comprendieron que no era eso sino un amor del color del cielo destinado a ellos y haciéndoles ver que sus almas y sus corazones estaban destinados a estar juntos eternamente.
1. Tan solo una mira me llevó hasta tí

**La inspiración me vino de… pues no me acuerdo XD. leer hasta el final y Jejejeje que cabeza tengo, en fin luces, cámara y acción!!!!!**

**Tan solo una mirada me atrajo hasta ti 1**

Musa volvió a leer la carta en el salón privado del palacio. Solo vio que sus amigos, los reyes Tecna y Timmy del país de Zenith, habían organizado una fiesta en honor al vigésimo aniversario de su matrimonio, y que ella y Riven, al ser los reyes de Melodía, estaban invitados naturalmente. Ella estaba más que dispuesta ir con Riven y sus hijas, además estas así conocerían a personas y ampliarían su círculo de amistades, pero ella sabía que si ellos estaban invitados, los monarcas de Domino, Bloom y sobre todo Sky, la negativa de su esposo iba a ser más que evidente.

En ese momento oyó que la puerta del salón se abría. Entró un hombre al que conocía muy bien.

-Riven, ¿que tal te ha ido la caza con tus amigos?-esta se dio la vuelta y ocultó la carta entre otros papeles de asuntos de estado que revisaba ella o él.

Riven dejó su carcaj y sus flechas en la vitrina de sus armas más valiosas y se dirigió a ella:

-Me encanta cuanto te preocupas por mí-este la sorprendió por detrás y la envolvió con sus musculosos brazos y le dio un beso muy efusivo en el cuello y después otro en su mejilla blanca-¿que tal te ha ido a tí el día?

-Bien-dijo muy a gusto en sus brazos.

-¿Y Marlín y Melissa?

-Marlín está en la biblioteca leyendo y Mel está en el jardín.

-Mmm…-dijo Riven-se me ha ocurrido una idea-susurró mientras le seguía dando besos al cuello.

Musa estaba más que a gusto con lo que le hacía pero entonces el recuerdo de la invitación le llegó como un jarro de agua fría ya que estropeaba aquel momento tan "ardiente".

-Ha llegado una carta de los reyes de Zenith-dijo mientras la sacaba de los papeles de la mesa.

-¿Timmy y Tecna?-preguntó un poco fastidiado.

-Si-Musa se la dio y se sentó en la mesa mientras veía como él la leía. Cruzó los dedos esperando una respuesta y que no le volviera dar la retahíla de siempre.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El tener dieciocho años quiere decir libertad, mayoría de edad, independencia, hacer lo que quieras… la lista es muy larga pero para el hijo mayor de los monarcas de Domino eso sonaba a un lenguaje extraño o extranjero por el simple hecho de que empezó a tener relaciones a los diecisiete, tan solo un año antes de la edad adecuada. Esas relaciones eran con criadas o trabajadoras del castillo, que se dejaban caer ante los encantos de él, de Robin. Y gracias a esto se ganaba una fama de mujeriego desde Domino hasta Andros, el reino del Este.

En ese momento él estaba compartiendo un momento íntimo con una de las jovencísimas cocineras del palacio. Y como siempre al final acabaría en un "si te he visto pues no me acuerdo ya que el palacio es muy grande". Su mayor atractivo, aparte de ser el hijo heredero de Bloom y Sky, era su cuerpo musculoso perfectamente trabajado a lo largo de muchos años, su pelo rubio revuelto que le daba un aspecto salvaje y sus ojos azules que era lo que le daba ese punto del príncipe más bello o guapo de todo Magix, al igual que deseado. Salió de su habitación un poco más arreglado y bajó a los establos donde seguramente encontraría a su hermano pequeño Daniel. Cuando iba a cruzar la esquina una voz muy familiar le sorprendió:

-Robin, hijo ven-le dijo Bloom, su madre

-Es que iba a ver que hacía Daniel, mamá.

-Oh, tranquilo tú hermano está aquí dentro-Bloom salió de la sala y cogió del brazo a su hijo y ambos volvieron a meterse al salón privado de los reyes de Dominó-Robin, venga, dedícale un par de minutos a tus padres.

Este accedió, confuso pero accedió. Además su punto débil era su madre ya que lo trataba tanto a él como a su hermano pequeño como si fueran niños pequeños y estos les hacían caso en todo lo que ella decía. Robin y Daniel seguirían siendo los ojitos de Bloom.

Al entrar los dos Robin vio a un chico, de quince años, bajito y pelirrojo hablando con su padre, el rey.

Bloom se reunió con su marido y este sacó una carta del cajón de su escritorio.

-Hemos sido invitados por, los reyes de Zenith, Tecna y Timmy a un baile donde celebrarán su aniversario de bodas. Así que si teníais planes para este fin de semana iros dejándolos a un lado.

-Por fin vamos a un sitio en sociedad, tenía ganas de salir ya del palacio-dijo Robin un poco pasota.

-No te quejes que no haces más que estar en cada rincón de este palacio con tus conquistas comprobando como son cada parte de su ser-dijo Daniel en una actitud un poco pinchante sobre todo para Robin. Este le dio un codazo en el brazo a su hermano. Sería la última vez que le contaba algo a él para que luego lo soltara delante de sus padres. Bloom y Sky se miraron extrañados.

-¿Cómo es eso Robin?-preguntó Bloom acercándose a él.

-Nada… mamá-dijo mientras se llevaba a su hermano cogido del brazo y arrastrándolo-no le hagas caso que está en proceso de dejar de ser un crío para ser un adolescente.

Robin abrió la puerta y sacó a su hermano de allí.

-Se llevan también los dos-dijo Bloom muy feliz mientras regresaba con su marido el rey. Cuando estaban los dos a solas Sky no se lo pudo callar y lo dijo.

-Bloom, aunque hallamos dicho que si yo a esto le veo lagunas. Sobre todo porque estará Riven seguramente-dijo con cierto grado de irritación-no lo aguanto.

Bloom puso sus manos en sus hombros y le dijo:

-Timmy y Tecna son nuestros amigos, desde hace muchos años y si no vamos les estaríamos haciendo un feo muy grande. Además este baile reunirá a muchos reyes amigos nuestros que no vemos desde hace tiempo y entre ellos está Musa y Stella a las que tengo muchas ganas de ver.

Entonces se giró hacia su mirada y le puso un poco cara de pena.

-Los niños ya han dicho que sí y ya has visto lo feliz que se ha puesto Robin.

Sky la miró fijamente, contra esa carita de corderito degollado que ponía ella cuando lo intentaba convencer de algo era irresistible.

-No esperes que me llegue a llevar bien con Riven durante el baile.

La pelirroja se puso muy feliz y cogió el brazo de su esposo y ambos se pusieron a reunir a un grupo de sirvientes para que empezaran a organizar las maletas.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

-Musa, yo iría con mucho gusto pero niego ver la cara de rubiales que tiene.

Ella estaba de pie junto a él escuchando la misma historia de siempre.

-Riven, es un baile, una noche solamente y si lo ves pues te das la vuelta y ya está.

-Pero aún así me repatea saber que Sky va estar allí.

-Hazlo por nuestras hijas, y así salen de los muros de este castillo y ven Zenith, que nunca han estado en ese país.

Riven pensó en sus queridas hijas. Por un lado estaba Marlín, la mayor de diecinueve años que siempre estaba en su habitación, jardín, biblioteca y en la sala de los instrumentos su madre tocando el piano de su abuelo y su carácter era un poco frío y era muy introvertida, aunque tenía algunos amigos de la infancia que aún seguía conservando, y por otra parte estaba Melissa de dieciséis años, aunque la llamaban cariñosamente Mel. Ella era una chica muy sociable y siempre congeniaba muy bien con las personas que conocía. Podría este baile servir a sus hijas para relacionarse con más gente, aunque Marlín se mostrara un poco distante pero como había dicho Musa solo era una noche, así que por salir no hacía mal a nadie.

-Está bien.

-Ya verás como te lo vas a pasar muy bien-dijo Musa muy feliz. Cuando esta fue a salir de la habitación sintió como Riven agarraba su brazo y la puso junto a su cuerpo-¿Por donde íbamos?

Musa rió y dejó que Riven la comiera a besos, que la seduciera como él solo sabía hacerlo pero entonces Musa dijo algo que volvió a entorpecer ese momento mágico.

-Hay que hacer los preparativos para irnos y avisar a las niñas, luego por la noche ¿de acuerdo?

Riven seguía dándole por el cuello hasta que paró y obedeció como un perro con su amo. Los dos salieron del salón privado y Riven se dirigió hacia su ama de llaves para que lo organizara todo y Musa se fue a avisar a sus hijas de los nuevos planes.

No tardó mucho en llegar al jardín. Divisó una figura sentada a lomos de uno de los muchos robles que había en los jardines de palacio. Melissa estaba tocando el arpa y este instrumento emitía una suave melodía que era capaz de convertir el aire de un lugar cerrado en algo alegre y calmado. La chica llevaba el pelo de color magenta recogido en un moño y su flequillo lo tenía hacia un lado y dejaba al descubierto sus ojos azules.

-Mel, cariño tengo que decirte una cosa.

Esta escuchó la voz de su madre desde un lado y dejó de tocar el instrumento.

-¿Qué quieres mamá?-ella se levantó y dejó el arpa a un lado.

-Tu padre y yo hemos pensado en ir al baile que organizan en Zenith.

-¿En serio? Por fin conoceré otro país, que ganas tenía de verdad-Melissa le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre y se fue corriendo hacia el castillo a hacer una selección de los vestidos que mandaría meter en las maletas. Musa la miró con cierta alegría al ver lo feliz que estaba. Ella también se metió adentro y se dirigió al ala oeste del palacio, a la parte donde estaba la biblioteca. Al abrir la puerta asomó la cara para haber si la veía. La halló sentada en una mesa leyendo un libro de aventuras, su género favorito. Melissa era parecida a su hermana en el color de los ojos, del pelo y en el de la piel, aunque Marlín tenía el pelo muy ondulado y mucho más largo. Exactamente por la cintura le llegaba a Marlín y desde luego esta era más alta que ella.

-Marlín, cielo.

Su hija mayor quitó su mirada del libro y la miró.

-Mama ¿Qué quieres?

-Este fin de semana vamos a ir a Zenith a una celebración.

-¿Es el país del sur?

-Sí.

Ella se levantó y dejó el libro en la estantería.

-Mamá yo tengo también una cita muy importante en Solaria. ¿Te acuerdas que Magno me invitó a las Justas de su país?

-Eso es la semana que viene y la celebración es este fin de semana.

-Ya mamá pero …

Musa se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Después le dijo a la cara:

-Hija mía, tú no tienes porque tener miedo a todos los hombres que se acercan a tí-le quitó el pelo de la cara y se lo puso en la oreja-tú eres como eres y eso es lo que importa. Y el hombre que no se fije por ti, por tu forma de ser, es un completo imbécil. Venga, Marlín cariño, hazlo por mí.

Su hija miró hacia otro sitio pensativa.

-Está bien, iré. Pero no esperes que me lo pase bien.

Musa le dio un beso en la mejilla y las dos salieron de la habitación. Musa se dirigió hacia el salón privado para ayudar a Riven y a la señora mayor o a la ama de llaves para ayudar en los preparativos.

Marlín se dirigió hacia su habitación.

Al entrar se dejó caer contra su cama.

-El problema es que si se fijan en mí, pero no de la forma que yo quiero.

Cerró los ojos y recordó de la forma en que la miraban los hombres por los lugares donde pasaba, esos ojos solo mostraban deseo, lujuria, pasión… . Ella solo quería encontrar a alguien que la quisiera, que la amase como se ama a una persona cuando se está enamorada de ella. Incluso algunas veces envidiaba a su hermana Melissa. Ella era también bonita pero aun así había encontrado a un chico perfecto. Al hijo de los reyes de Andros, Layla y Ophir, ella había conocido a Ophir II o simplemente Ophir como lo llamaban a pesar de llamarse igual que su padre.

-Ojalá, ojalá…-no siguió ya que el sueño la había agarrado entre sus brazos y no iba a despertar en un par de horas.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Robin había llevado a su hermano a su habitación agarrado del brazo. Quería que no hubiese testigos cerca para lo que le iba a caer a Daniel.

-¡No he conocido al ser más falso y cabrón de este mundo a parte de ti, claro está!

-No te pongas así, papa y mamá se iban a enterar de todas formas.

-Somos hermanos, Daniel, se supone que nos contamos las cosas.

-Hasta la chica que a mi me gustaba que te tiraste la semana pasada.

Robin se quedó aturdido hasta que al final cayó en la cuenta.

-Esa noble me tiró los tejos y yo intenté quitármela del medio pero se me tiró encima ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

-Oh… el guapo de Robin rechaza a una dama. Como se nota que tú eres más falso que yo. Os vi, no lo niegues.

-Tú vistes como ella me aprisionó. Por Dios, Robin como te iba yo hacer eso-dijo enojado.

-Es que tú puedes tener a cualquiera, no te conformas con una solo. Pero yo no Robin. Yo no tengo tú físico y tu atractivo.

-Ah era eso…-Robin se acercó a su hermano pequeño y se puso a hacerle cosquillas-para eso ya te quiero yo tonto-dijo en broma, riéndose.

-Robin para ya… jajajajaja-su hermano seguía haciéndole cosquillas hasta que los dos cayeron exhaustos al suelo. Y no pudieron evitar reírse.

A pesar de todo eran hermanos, se llevaba bien de todas formas.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

La familia real de Melodía lo tenía todo preparado al igual que la de Domino. Riven, Musa y sus hijas salieron a primera hora del día dejando el país a cargo de Jared, el hermano pequeño de Musa, en el fin de semana que ellos estarían a fuera.

La familia real de Domino salió por la tarde ya que Zenith estaba a unas pocas horas de viaje. El viaje para ambas familias transcurrió sin problemas, con el despliegue de soldados que tenían como guardaespaldas no era de extrañarse.

Melissa se quedó impresionada frente a la grandeza de los edificios de Zenith, simplemente porque su arquitectura era muy extravagante y fastuosa. Musa y Riven iban en un carruaje y sus hijas en otro.

-Marlín tendrías que estar feliz-le dijo su hermana.

-Mel estoy un poco nerviosa y no se porqué.

Esta se puso a su lado y le dio un abrazo para transmitirle su alegría que era bastante grande.

-Tú tranquila, hermana. Si hay algún buscón que se te acerca le asestamos una patada bien fuerte. ¿Vale?

-Vale-las dos rieron felices. Eran hermanas y se llevaban genial.

Al igual que las dos familias, otras llegaron a la misma vez. Todas las familias fueron instaladas en sus habitaciones asignadas y eran bastante lujosas.

Cuando llegó la noche del día siguiente, hubo un gran gentío paseando por los grandes jardines de Zenith, mientras llegaban al área de la fiesta.

Faltaban algunas familias por llegar como la de Melodía. Y no es que fuera por Musa, Riven y Melissa sino que Marlín no sabía que ponerse.

-Marlín ¿Cuánto te falta hija?-le preguntó su padre.

-No, es que…que entre Mel.

Melissa con una sonrisa de pasota entró en la habitación de invitadas de su hermana y le dijo a sus padres:

-Ahora bajamos nosotras-Musa y Riven se miraron y bajaron a bajo a esperarlas.

Cuando Melissa entró en la habitación, vio el lío, que había en la cama, de vestidos de su hermana.

-Melissa, no se que ponerme-dijo agobiada Marlín.

Su hermana se puso a su lado y miró el sin fin de vestidos que había en la cama. Sus ojos se posaron en uno que estaba casi enterrado entre todos lo que tenía encima. Al sacarlo Marlín puso ojos como platos, aunque no podía negar que era precioso, era el vestido que le regaló su abuelo cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad.

-Por tu cara veo que te ha encantado, ahora solo nos queda maquillarte para que seas la princesa más hermosa del baile.

-"Lo que me faltaba"-pero si su hermana la ayudaba sería para bien. Melissa la sentó en la silla y empezó a maquillarla.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

-Que guapo que vas, Robin. Si no fuera una hombre te comería a besos-le dijo Leo de Zenith, el único hijo de Timmy y Tecna. Daniel no pudo evitar reírse por el comentario. Siempre se había llevado muy bien con Leo. Bloom y Sky estaban hablando con Tecna y Timmy muy felices de volverse a ver. Y sus hijos estaban reunidos con otros príncipes de otros reinos en un lugar de la fiesta. Aun así eran el objetivo de muchas chicas que estaban allí, que no paraban de mirarlos y en especial a Robin, como siempre. Hasta que decidieron ir a pedirle baile, haber quien era la afortunada.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Estás preciosa hija mía-le dijo Musa, cosa que también compartía Riven, al ver como bajaba Marlín acompañada de Melissa. Marlín llevaba un vestido negro de tirantes largo y de cuello bajo pero no llevaba mucho escote. Y su hermana la había pintado de la mejor forma que sabía.

-Bueno, ya estamos todos-Musa pasó su brazo por el de Riven-pues allá vamos. Entraron por la puerta principal de la fiesta y el soldado dio parte a todo el lugar de que habían llegado:

-Sus majestades, los reyes y soberanos de Melodía junto a sus hijas.

Riven entró feliz junto a Musa agarrada del brazo, porque estaba viendo a rostros que no habían visto desde hacía tiempo. Cuando entraron las hijas, también hubo miradas que se posaron en ellas, pero más en Marlín. De esta forma descubrieron que la enorme belleza de la hija mayor de los reyes de Melodía era auténtica.

-Tranquila-le susurró Melissa muy bajito.

Marlín estuvo más segura al oírlo.

Musa y Riven hablaron con muchos conocidos en la fiesta, hasta que llegaron a los anfitriones que estaban con los reyes de Domino.

Riven vio a Sky e intentó retroceder pero Musa lo agarró más fuerte.

-Musa…

-Ya se lo que te dije, pero por favor no empieces.

.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Sky también lo vio, pero Bloom también lo agarró fuertemente para que no huyera.

Musa abrazó a Tecna, a Timmy y a Bloom y a Sky.

Riven solo pudo dirigir un frío saludo a su "contrincante" de toda la vida.

-Hola-le dijo.

-Hola-dijo Sky. Entonces Musa, Tecna y Bloom empezaron a hablar de sus vidas como reinas, de sus hijos…

o.o..o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Ya había perdido la cuenta de con cuantas había bailado. Siete u ocho creía él. Mirase donde mirase solo veía a jóvenes deseosas de bailar con él hasta que su mirada le llevó frente a una chica de veintitantos acercándose a las bebidas. Era muy alta esa muchacha y su vestido le hacía resaltar su belleza aún más. Su niño interior le decía que se quedase quieto pero su pícaro corazón le decía que se lanzase a por ella. Que le ofreciera un baile. Dio un paso al frente y ni se inmutó en que su hermano y otros amigos se acercaban a él. Estos se quedaron confusos al ver que Robin se alejaba e iba hacia el lugar donde estaba la chica.

Esta había ido a por una bebida para tranquilizarse, su hermana Melissa se había ido con su chico ya que lo había visto en la otra punta del baile. Miraba de reojo a bastantes ojos que no paraban de posarse en ella y la miraban de arriba abajo. Esto la ponía muy nerviosa. Cuando le sirvieron la copa esta tomó un poco y la volvió a dejar en la mesa. Cuando se giró vio que su hermana se acercaba con su novio.

-Hola Marlín.

Ella le dio dos besos a su futuro cuñado y le dijeron a quienes habían visto.

-Incluso estaba la "Arrugas", la que nos impartía algunas clases en palacio.

Marlín se rió bastante. Tenía grandes recuerdos de la Arrugas, cuando ella tenía diez años y su hermana seis.

-E-h… me permites este baile-dijo Robin por la espalda. Ophir se quedó en el sitio con una risa de pícaro. Él ya sabía quien era él y el corazón de Marlín dio un sobresalto. Cuando se dio la vuelta vio lo que menos se esperaba de chico que le hacía la petición. Pero Robin se quedó impactado al ver más de cerca a Marlín. Tenía un rostro muy bello, como el de los propios ángeles, tenía unos ojos azules impresionantes pero vio algo en ellos, algo que mostraba tristeza. Por otro lado Marlín vio a un chico muy joven, apuesto y atractivo con unos ojos azules, como los de ella, sin embargo, estos eran más alegres que los suyos y daba la sensación de que el chico era amable y gentil, cosa que había visto en muy pocos.

Melissa carraspeó un poco. Le indicaba a Marlín que reaccionase ya.

-Claro-dijo Marlín un poco sofocada. No sabía lo que le ocurría. Lo normal sería decirle que no, como a todos pero con este le ocurría algo extraño. Robin sentía algo extraño también. Ese rostro tan angelical, esa piel tan blanquecina, esos labios tan rojos, esa mirada dulce y amable y ese cuerpo tan perfecto. Ambos no paraban de mirarse mientras llegaban a la pista de baile. Robin iba con la mano de Marlín cogida en el aire. Estaba más seguro en cada segundo de que ella se parecía a un ángel.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-le preguntó Robin-"¿Qué te pasa Robin?, ¿Tú nunca preguntas los nombres?"-pensó él. Y era cierto. Siempre que posaba sus ojos en una, era para divertirse, de mutuo acuerdo por ambas partes pero con ella era diferente.

-Mi nombre es Marlín-le respondió ella-"¿Pero que me pasa con este chico?"-pensó para si misma-¿Y tú?

-Yo soy Robin y creo que el venir a aquí ha merecido la pena-le dijo casi hechizado por ella.

-"Creo que tiene razón"-pensó ella hechizada también.

El baile anterior ya había finalizado. Las personas que acababan de bailar estaban aplaudiendo a la orquesta que había tocado la música.

Robin vio por encima del hombro de Marlín a su hermano y a Leo. Estos estaban impactados con Marlín y se lo demostraban con signos de suerte con el pulgar.

-¿Te gusta el tango?-le preguntó Robin.

-Me encanta-afirmó ella.

Él se fue a la orquesta y le susurró una cosa el jefe de los músicos. Después volvió con ella y los dos se fueron para delante. En ese momento un montón de público se amontonó para verlos bailar. Robin puso su mano en su cintura y otra en su hombro y esta hizo lo mismo, mirando de reojo la mano que estaba en su cintura y ambos se acercaron aun más. Estaban a escasos tres centímetros el uno del otro. Entonces la música empezó y los dos se movieron con mucha energía. Robin mostró sus grandes dotes como bailador de tangos y eran muy buenos. Y con Marlín era algo parecido o mejor. Se movía con mucha elegancia y las vueltas que daban eran perfectas. Melissa estaba sorprendida de ver a su hermana moverse con cierta soltura. Esa era la Marlín que debía de existir, la que con sus movimientos elegantes y majestuosos había conseguido compenetración con su acompañante.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Mientras ellas hablaban, Sky y Riven se dirigían ciertas miradas de odio y desprecio, no era una novedad para ellas. Ni para Timmy tampoco. Musa escuchó un sonido y vio que muchas personas se dirigían al centro de la fiesta.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó ella. Las tres y los tres se miraron extrañados y descubrieron que no vieron a sus hijos cerca. Estaban en el piso superior y se acercaron a la barandilla a ver que ocurría con ese sonido que concentraba a tanta gente. Cuando Musa vio lo que ocurría, no se lo podía creer.

-"Y me dijo que no se pensaba divertir"-pensó de forma irónica, aunque cayó en la cuenta de lo que ocurriría después, cuando Riven y Sky vieran eso. Ese momento no tardó mucho en venir.

-¿Marlín?

-¿Robin?

Dijeron ambos padres respectivamente al unísono. Ambos se miraron muy confusos entonces cayeron en la cuenta de lo que ocurría.

-Mi hija está bailando con tu hijo-dijo aturdido Riven. En esa fiesta podría haber ocurrido cualquier cosa pero que su querida hija estuviese tan cerca del hijo de Sky, eso no se lo podría ocurrir. Bajaron por las escaleras, sorteando a la gente que veía el espectáculo.

El baile ya estaba tocando a su fin y cuando solo quedaban unos míseros segundos, ambos acabaron igual que en el principio, muy juntitos. La pierna de Marlín acabó cogida por el brazo de Robin y sus manos estaban puestas en el cuerpo de él y el otro brazo de Robin estaba puesto en su cintura. Cuando terminó el baile, todos aplaudieron a más no poder y los dos acabaron con una sonrisa en los labios, que estos se acercaban poco a poco atraídos por el ambiente que había en ese momento creado por los dos. Cuando ya solo quedaba muy poco para ese beso unas voces los sacaron del encantamiento en que estaban.

-No te acerques a mi hija, desarrapado.

-¡Papa!-exclamó Marlín. Esta se fue del lado de Robin y vio como sus padres y su hermana se acercaban junto con otras personas que no conocía.

-Has estado increíble, hermana-le dijo Melissa cuando llegó a su lado.

Marlín se alegró pero no pudo apartar la mirada de Robin y viceversa.

-Musa, llévate a nuestras hijas a sus habitaciones.

Marlín fue sacada de su trance mientras su hermana se le llevaba agarrada de la mano mientras le hablaba del baile

Sky le dijo lo mismo a Bloom con respecto a sus hijos.

Cuando ambas desaparecieron de la vista de ellos, Riven le dejó las cosas muy claras a Sky.

-Lo único que quería era que mi hija conociera gente, que se relacionara pero no con tu hijo.

-Mi hijo no conocía a tú hija-le dijo claramente Sky.

-Lo que yo quiero es mantener a mi familia a salvo. De esta forma no lo voy a conseguir si mi hija se encuentra casualmente con tu hijo y se ponen a bailar -dijo Riven.

Cuando iba a subir por las escaleras oyó como Sky le decía:

-Yo también quiero mantener a la mía a salvo, Riven. No olvides que yo también estuve allí.

Riven subió por las escaleras y se metió dentro del castillo de Zenith, Sky también lo hizo. Mañana sería otro día para todos.

**ojalá me ocurriera a mi eso si voy a bailar XD**

**pensaba esperarme un poco pero no pude resistir las ganas de subirlo, aunque por otra parte tenía mis dudas sobre si publicarlo o no, a pesar de lo entusiasmada que estaba con este proyecto,por si no me salía bien, no gustaba....k cosas tengo :P a parte es mi primer fic medieval, al menos intentaré k se parezca a ese ámbito, y el primero k escribo sobre los hijos de las winx, en concreto las hijas de Musa y Riven con los de Sky y Bloom, aunque también aparecerán los otros hijos a lo largo del fic. y además es bastante largo XD la verdad sea dicha.**

**también tengo otro proyecto, ya tengo la trama pensada e irá de todos los hijos de las winx con los especialistas pero ese vendrá más adelante cuando acabe pasado problematico y para eso me queda uno o dos capítulos. XD( se titulará Gotas de Agua y este fic se lo dedicaré a Music-Princess07 que seguro que les gustará XD)**

**El porque de ese "odio" de los dos aparecerá a lo largo del fic y tendrá que ver con la malvada hechicera Darcy. Bueno hasta aquí puedo decir yo. En fin espero reviews en los que me digáis que tal me ha salido, (importante)las faltas de ortografía que me se me han escapado por k no me fío ni de mi misma XD etc, etc...**

**nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo: azares del destino**

**Adeu**

**By Laura/Dama de cristal**


	2. Azares del destino

**Azares del destino 2**

"_Sky y él estaban viendo como la mujer se sumía en su propia magia oscura. Esos gritos de horror y de espanto_ _mezclados con su propia magia que se había vuelto contra ella la estaba derrotando. Pero en su último aliento les dijo a los dos algo que nunca olvidarían:_

_-Juro que volveré para quitaros lo que más os importa al igual que vosotros me estáis quitando mi vida pero tú Riven sufrirás la peor parte. Eso lo juro-o…-dijo la mujer mientras era apartada del mundo de los vivos para adentrarse en el mundo de los espíritus._

Riven se levantó de la cama de sus aposentos privados del castillo. Llegaron al día siguiente al reino, y lo único que quería él era descansar en su cama con su esposa y olvidar lo de la noche anterior. Pero lo único que había conseguido era recordar algo que sucedió hace veinte y un años. ¿Por qué ahora ese amargo recuerdo tenía que volver?

Estaba sudando completamente y estaba muy nervioso.

-¿Qué ocurre Riven?-le preguntó Musa que se había despertado.

-He tenido una pesadilla.

Musa se incorporó y le abrazó, recubriendo con sus brazos el torso de su marido.

Riven besó su dulce cabello y también la abrazó. Los dos estaban tan a gusto de esa forma.

-Musa…

-Dime.

-Tú nunca has sabido mucho sobre mí y aun así te casaste conmigo. ¿Nunca te picó la curiosidad?

-Al principio pero conforme iban pasando los meses me fui enamorando de ti y lo único que me importaba es que tú, el hijo de los Marqueses de Fuente Roja, pasases el futuro conmigo. Recuerdo cuando me tirabas piedrecillas a la ventana, por la noche, para que bajara contigo y pasábamos esos momentos tan románticos juntos. Y ya cuando me pediste matrimonio me convertí en la chica de dieciocho años más feliz de todo el continente de Magix.

-Ya… tú padre no estaba muy contento conmigo al principio ya que al ser tú la princesa quería que te casaras con algún duque o barón pero al final me aceptó.

-Y tres meses después descubrimos que yo ya estaba embarazada de un mes y cuando Marlín nació pensé que no se podía estar más feliz.

-Y cuatro años después nació Melissa y esa fue la última pieza para tener el futuro perfecto-dijo Riven. Sus dos hijas eran fruto del amor que sentía por Musa y a lo largo de veinte años había construido su futuro con ella. Y era algo muy sólido como para que una pesadilla lo estropeara o peor que se hiciera realidad-se acerca el cumpleaños de Marlín ¿que le regalamos este año?

-No lo se. Nunca cnseguimos entrar en su mente y saber lo que piensa. Sus gustos seguirán siendo un enigma para nosotros -dijo Musa levantándose de la cama y poniéndose su bata blanca. Después Riven se levantó y se puso una camisa.

-Yo había pensando en comprometerla con algún príncipe.

-¿¡Qué!?

o.o.o.o..o.o.o..o

Robin había salido bien temprano con su caballo para ir a los Montes de Fuego de Domino. Necesitaba recapacitar sobre lo de la otra noche. Cuando llegó a un río se bajó de su caballo y se agachó en él y se lavó la cara. Después vio su imagen reflejada en el agua y lo que vio fue a un chico con unos ojos que fueron testigos de algo clave que ocurrió en su presente y que marcaría su futuro. Se levantó y se sentó en una roca. No podía olvidar esos movimientos de caderas tan elegantes, esos momentos en que ella estuvo a tan poco espacio de él y esa mirada tan dulce y especial. Definitivamente ese baile fue clave para Robin.

-Marlín…-pronunció su nombre mucha añoranza-ojalá te pudiera volver a ver.

Se volvió a levantar y se montó otra vez en su caballo, quería galopar un poco más con su montura antes de regresar a palacio.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

La princesa heredera de Melodía estaba tocando el piano en la sala. Siempre que lo tocaba se relajaba bastante y se sentía al menos feliz de tocar el instrumento que le gustaba tanto. Esa noche había dormido apenas con lo que ocurrió en el baile. Ese chico no era como todos los demás, para ella era diferente. Cuando terminó la partitura se levantó y salió de la habitación.

-¡Marlín!

Melissa la llamaba desde el otro lado del pasillo.

-¿Qué quieres Mel?-le preguntó cuando estaban cerca.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Claro.

Se fueron a la habitación de Marlín ya que era la que más cerca estaba. Melissa se acomodó en su cama y la miró con cierta sonrisa de picarona.

-Desde que volvimos a Melodía no me has hablado sobre tu baile con ese tal…

-Robin-le dijo ella un poco roja.

-Mmm si hasta te acuerdas de su nombre pillina.

Marlín miró hacia otro lado con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Marlín deberías de haberte visto en el baile mientras bailabas con ese tal Robin. Eras una persona muy distinta. Y no me hace falta ser tu hermana para saber que ese chico a ti te cautivó.

Melissa le estaba sacando los colores, uno a uno, a Marlín aunque esas palabras eran tan ciertas como lo de que eran hermanas.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?-preguntó tajantemente.

-Venga hermana no me lo niegues. Ese Robin te trastornó.

-Lo que a mí me ocurrió o me dejase de ocurrir es asunto mío-cogió del brazo a su hermana y la sacó de su habitación. En la puerta le dijo:

-Yo no me meto en tus asuntos, tú no te metas en los míos.

Marlín cerró la puerta, recostó su cabeza y su espalda en ella. Respiró profundamente y se calmó un poco. Entonces se fue a su armario a hacer la maleta para ir a las Justas por invitación de su amigo Magno, ya que la última vez no pudo por que sus padres fueron más rápidos y mandaron a que la prepararon para ir al baile.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Robin entró en su habitación y fue a sacar la espada que mandó a preparar ya que todos los años participaba en las Justas de Solaria y este año iba a por todas.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-No creo que buscarle un marido como regalo de cumpleaños sea lo mejor-le dijo Musa en la habitación un poco enfadada.

La idea que tenía Riven evidentemente no le había agradado en nada a Musa. Simplemente no podía entenderle.

-Ya tiene edad para conocer a alguien y dedicarle su vida a él-le dijo Riven desde la otra punta de la habitación.

-Ya se que lo haces con la mejor intención, pero es que sé que no te lo va a perdonar y mucho menos te lo iba a perdonar yo.

-"Solo quiero que sea feliz y que sobre todo esté a salvo"-pensó Riven.

-Definitivamente no vas a hacer eso y no quiero volver a tocar este tema. El hombre al que decida consagrar su vida será escogido por ella.

Musa salió de la habitación indignada por eso. Entonces recordó cuando su padre la intentaba convencer para que se casase con el Barón Palladium de Roca de Luz. Hasta que al final aceptó a Riven. No quería que le volviese a ocurrir lo mismo a su hija. La elección sería de ella y de nadie más.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Pasaron los días y Marlín ya tenía todo preparado para el viaje a Solaria, el imponente país del sol. Salió a primera hora de la tarde y despidió a sus padres y a su hermana en la puerta del castillo. Subió en el carruaje y durante el viaje fue protegida por un gran despliegue de soldados que hacían de escolta. No pudo evitar pensar en Robin y lo que le dijo su hermana.

-Robin…me gustaría volver a verte-dijo mirando al horizonte.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Domino, el país del fuego, estaba situado en el centro del continente y tenía una variedad de carreteras a donde se podía llegar a muchos países en un par de horas. Tan solo había tardado tres en llegar a Solaria.

Cuando entró en los famosos jardines de los tulipanes, del palacio de su amigo, este le esperaba hablando con una chica muy parecida a su madre. Era la hermana pequeña de Magno, Nika de Solaria. Estos, al ver que él ya había llegado, le recibieron con una risa de alegría. Bajó del carruaje y les dio un abrazo a su amigo y a su amiga.

-No te vi en Zenith, ¿Qué te ocurrió?-le preguntó Robin a Magno.

Entonces bajó la mirada y vio que llevaba un bastón. Tenía una pierna inmovilizada.

-¿Cómo te has hecho eso?

-Mejor no preguntes que por culpa de esto no podré competir en las Justas.

Los tres se adentraron en el palacio y vieron que estaba lleno de otros lores, nobles y príncipes que acudían como todos los años a la famosa competición a participar.

-Tampoco ibas a ganar-dijo Robin pinchando a Magno. Este le dio con su bastón en la espalda en señal de protesta.

Nika se rió y se fue con una amiga que estaba allí para hablar.

Robin se fue con Magno a dar un paseo por los jardines de los tulipanes porque su anfitrión quería comentarle lo que había llegado a sus oídos. Cuando ya estaban lejos de todos Magno empezó:

-Todos sabemos que tienes una capacidad de Don Juan muy grande. ¿Es cierto que bailaste con Marlín de Melodía? Es lo que me contó un amigo cuando os vio.

A Robin se le encendió la cara al volver a oír ese nombre.

-Sí-dijo mirando a otro lado-deberías de haber visto como era bailando, la elegancia que tenía moviéndose…

Magno no daba crédito a lo que oía. Su mejor amigo estaba cautivado por ella.

-Pues has cumplido el sueño de todo príncipe al estar con Marlín en ese baile.

-¿Por?-frunció el ceño.

-Venga no me digas que te fijaste solo en como bailaba. Su belleza legendaria, su inteligencia y su escultural figura han atraído la mirada de muchos y la lista es larga. Y te puedo decir con seguridad que ninguno ha conseguido algo de ella.

-¿Hablas en serio? Me estás diciendo que no ha tenido ninguna relación con nadie. No cuela, Magno. Es imposible que teniéndolo todo no haya tenido algo con alguien. Es más… ¿parece que la conoces muy bien?

-Nos conocemos desde la infancia y siempre la he visto como una gran amiga pero hasta ahí. Incluso diría que soy uno de sus poco amigos que tiene.

-No se que decirte… cuando la miraba mientras bailábamos era algo fuera de lo normal. Su dulzura, su amabilidad y su sensibilidad… era perfecta.

Magno se rió.

-Me parece que esa chica te ha tocado la vena sensible y ahora estás sufriendo los efectos secundarios.

Robin se quedó paralizado al oírlo.

-Si pudiera verla otra vez, tan solo otra vez…

Entonces Magno cayó en una cosa que no había pensado hasta ese momento.

-"Quizás, mi buen amigo, la veas"-pensó Magno.

Los dos volvieron sobre sus pasos y se metieron dentro. Robin tenía que prepararse para las Justas.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Nika de Solaria y Aqua de Andros la recibieron nada más ver que llegaban. La acompañaron a su habitación y la ayudaron a instalarse.

-¿Qué ha sido el viaje, cuñada?-le dijo Aqua.

-Eh… bien ha sido muy tranquilo.

-Nosotras nos vamos a prepararnos. Te guardo sitio y no tardes.-Vale le contestó Marlín.

Cuando ya se quedó sola sacó uno de sus vestidos favoritos. Se lo puso y como adornó se colocó un broche en forma de flor y se miró al espejo. Solo vio a una chica melancólica con un corazón solo. Y así seguiría hasta que fuese ocupado por alguien.

Se alisó el pelo y cuando ya estaba arreglada se puso un pañuelo por encima por el fresquito que hacía. Al salir vio a toda la gente que se iba ya a ver la competición. No tenía más que seguirla. Vio una aglomeración de personas a fuera felices porque iban a ver a los participantes debatirse en un duelo que determinaría al ganador.

Cuando vio a su cuñada, la hermana mayor de Ophir, chocó contra un caballero con armadura al que se le cayó el yelmo, la espada y la lanza.

-Lo siento, no me he fijado-el caballero y ellq se agacharon y cuando fueron a recoger las cosas sus miradas se cruzaron y se vieron otra vez.

-¡Tú!-dijo Robin y Marlín a la vez.

A lo lejos estaba, Magno sentado en su butaca y vio a su amiga y amigo como se habían vuelto a reencontrar. Parecía que el destino había entrado en juego con los dos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó Robin en parte sorprendido y feliz de verla.

-Magno de Solaria me ha invitado a ver la competición.

-"Sabía que me iba a encontrar con ella y no me lo dijo. Cuando lo coja le romperé la otra pierna y le haré la pareja"-pensó Robin-a mi también me ha invitado pero en calidad de participante.

-Ah... pues suerte-dijo ella. Aqua la estaba avisando desde el paco real. Ella le dio el yelmo y se fue corriendo hacia donde estaban ellas.

Robin no se lo podía creer. La había vuelto a ver y le había encantado. Se puso el yelmo y se fue a dentro para prepararse.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Tengo el presentimiento de que esta competición va a ser distinta-dijo Magno de forma picarona.

-Hijo ¿De que hablas?-le preguntó Stella.

-Nada, madre vamos a disfrutar del espectáculo.

Stella se volvió hacia delante y vio en primera fila con su marido Brandon, el rey, la lucha por el premio.

Marlín estaba impaciente. Admitió para si misma que quería verlo a él participar. No sabía porque sentía eso. Solo era un chico que conoció en un baile, que la invitó a bailar y que solo bailaron. Era tan sencillo como eso. Solo eso.

-Marlín, despierta-Aqua le dio un codazo en el brazo-estabas embobada.

-No me había dado cuenta.

Ambos volvieron a fijar sus miradas en el espectáculo. Entonces Brandon se levantó de su sitio acompañado de Stella y de la mano. Tomó aire y empezó a dar el discurso.

-Como todos los años, en Solaria mi mujer-miró a Stella- y yo reunimos a todos los nobles, príncipes y lores para que se debatan para mostrar su valía. Pero en el momento en que ellos ponen un pie aquí ya no son lo que son, sino caballeros que lucharán por conseguir la Garra de Plata. Mediante una armadura, una lanza, un yelmo y una espada demostrarán su valor, su potencial y su coraje. Stella haz los honores.

Esta le dedicó una sonrisa y no tardó más de dos minutos en aparecer un sirviente con una caja. Stella la abrió y sacó un pañuelo. A simple vista parecía eso, pero estaba hecho de un material parecido al de la garra, de escama de dragón que según cuenta las leyendas protege Solaria desde sus inicios y siempre, por esa época del año, dormía tres días en el Monte de la Luna, al norte del país, dejando cinco escamas de dragón para que fuesen recogidas por sus protegidos.

Stella alzó un paso adelante y alzó el pañuelo que tenía un brillo espectacular. Entonces lo soltó y fue a parar al suelo. Como por arte de magia el pañuelo fue absorbido por la tierra, que se la tragó vamos.

-El suelo que pisarán los caballeros será sagrado. Por la gloria del Dragón y de Solaria, que comiencen las Justas-dijo Stella. Dio la vuelta y se oyó como el público aplaudió por el discurso que había dado ella y su marido. Los soldados tocaron las trompetas y la primera pareja de contrincantes salió. Todos contenían la emoción.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Bloom y Sky habían decidido ir a pasear por el reino con Daniel. Cuando ya estuvieron allí, Daniel prefirió ir por su cuenta y si ningún soldado que lo vigilara. Los monarcas decidieron ir al teatro principal de Domino.

-Majestades-Codatorta, el mecenas, se inclinó frente a ellos- que alegría teneros aquí-este los guió hasta el palco real-¿mando a uno de mis subordinados a que os traiga algo…cualquier cosa?

-No, no hace falta-dijo Bloom. Los dos llegaron a tiempo ya que las butacas estaban a rebosar y todos los balcones estaban llenos. Al rato las luces se apagaron y alguien apareció en el escenario. Bloom estaba emocionada, siempre le habían encantado estos números. Esa persona dio un discurso y pidió a un voluntario para que saliera. Hasta que él decidió que fuera la reina quien hiciera de voluntaria. Bloom se levantó al instante y fue directa al escenario acompañada con un gran número de aplausos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Por otro lado Musa decidió ir con Riven al Lago de los Sueños.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Ya habían sido derrotados cuatro caballeros y cuando estos caían al suelo sus heridas sanaban al instante. Entonces Marlín sintió una sensación de calidez. Su corazón no paraba de dar vuelcos. Dos caballeros, cada uno en una punta, se disponían a mostrar su valía con la lanza. Marlín se fijó en uno de ellos. Le sonaba esa armadura, ese yelmo y esa lanza pero preguntó para estar segura:

-Aqua ¿Quiénes luchan ahora?

-Por lo que estoy oyendo por atrás diría que Marqués Lucio de la Piedra y el príncipe Robin de Domino.

-Robin…-murmuró por lo bajo.

Cuando dieron el sonido de salida los caballeros fueron enfilados hacia el centro para derrocar al otro y tirarlo de su montura. Marlín apretó bien su pañuelo y no paraba de murmurar:

-Que no pierda…que no pierda…que no pierda…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Hoy alteza vamos a descubrir ese futuro tan incierto que tenemos todos y hoy le ha tocado al suyo.

"El Visionario", era como lo llamaban ahí al hombre que había sacado a la reina al escenario, la sentó en una silla que trajo su ayudante y puso sus manos en su mente. Sky estaba muy interesado en lo que le iba a hacer.

-Deje la mente en blanco-ella cerró los ojos y todo el público estaba impaciente por lo que iba a ocurrir. Tan solo tardó cinco segundos en aparecer una esfera en la que había una sucesión de imágenes. Eran recuerdos de Bloom a lo largo de su vida. Sky vio muchos en los que estaba con ella pero vio una imagen que le atrajo la atención. El público estaba encantado. El mago chasqueó los dedos y ciertas imágenes se pararon pero Sky seguía interesado en esa imagen. Cuando el mago hizo que se desparecieran Bloom abrió los ojos de forma repentina y el público empezó a aplaudir, había sido corto pero lo ocurrido había sido impactante. Bloom se fue al palco real un poco aturdida por lo ocurrido. Después miró la cara de Sky.

-¿Querido que te pasa?

-No te lo vas a creer…-musitó por lo bajo.

-¿El que? Sky me estás asustando.

-Vámonos-dijo secamente él.

Bloom se levantó sin saber.

-¿Ya se van?-preguntó el mecenas.

-Eh… si-dijo Bloom mientras subía al carruaje-Sky no se encuentra bien-fue lo primero que se lo pasó por la mente-además tenemos que recoger al pequeño.

Si Bloom ya estaba de por sí confusa, Codatorta lo estaba más.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Aun tenía viva la imagen de cómo Robin había tirado al Marqués Lucio. Este parecía tenerlas todas consigo pero Robin fue hábil y aprovechó la primera que se le pasó. Cuando Lucio cayó al suelo todo el público se levantó para aplaudir al ganador de esa ronda. Robin se quitó el yelmo y lo levantó en señal de victoria enseñándolo al público que estaba eufórico, y eso que no había ganado la competición, hasta que su mirada se posó en ella. Esta la miró con una sonrisa y empezó a aplaudir también. Este también le dedicó una sonrisa. Por poco que pareciese a lo mejor ya había algo entre los dos.

Entonces algo que no estaba previsto ocurrió. Comenzó a desatarse una tormenta.

Stella y Brandon se levantaron y la vieron también.

-Por esta época del año no llueve… que raro-dijo el rey. Él, Stella, Magno y Nika fueron escoltados hasta dentro del castillo junto a todos los invitados. Evidentemente, la competición se pospondría hasta que acabase esa tormenta. Los caballeros llevaron sus caballos a los establos indicados por los guardias. Robin se quitó la armadura y se puso ropa más cómoda. Cuando terminó recibió halagos de sus compañeros al ganar esa ronda.

-Gracias-dijo por enésima vez. Guardó sus cosas y se fue directo al castillo. Cuando pasó el umbral de la puerta vio a un grupo de caballeros manteniendo una conversación que parecía ser muy interesante a juzgar por sus caras. Le picaba la curiosidad y se acercó:

-¿De que habláis que parece tan interesante?

-Hola Robin-le saludó Marco del Castillo-parece ser que Claudio-le señaló a él-ha visto a una de las hijas de los monarcas de Melodía a fuera.

Robin no sabía que decir por que también la había visto.

-Creo que se fue por allí-dijo Magno uniéndose a la conversación. Este señaló al corredor que había a la derecha y el grupo de caballeros se fueron corriendo en esa dirección. Evidentemente era un bulo lo de que ella se fue por allí, pero al menos ambos estaban solos.

Cuando desaparecieron de la vista de los dos, Robin agarró el brazo de Magno y se lo llevó a una esquina para que nadie los oyera.

-Tú sabías que ella estaba aquí y no me lo dijiste. Me he quedado en blanco cuando la he tenido delante de mí.

-Robin, os mandé las invitaciones tres semanas antes de que os conocierais en el baile de Zenith. El destino es así de caprichoso.

Robin se apoyó en la pared apoyando un pie en ella.

-No me negarás que te alegraste de verla.

Él sonrió y movió la cabeza de forma que significara un "si".

-Siento ser yo quien te diga esto pero creo que te ha cazado tu salvaje y libre corazón.

Robín meditó sobre lo que le dijo. Debería de haber protestado y haber dicho algo como "para eso hace falta algo más" o "primero antes muerto que vivo" pero se quedó embobado mirando un punto cualquiera en el suelo. Hasta que Magno vio a dos personas muy conocidas por él entrar allí, le dio un codazo a Robin para que las viera y le dijo una última cosa.

-No desaproveches esta oportunidad porque cosas así solo ocurren una vez en la vida.

Magno silbó y Aqua y Marlín lo vieron. Guiñó un ojo a Aqua y esta se despidió de Marlín. Esta vio que Robin se le acercaba y se apoyó en la barandilla de las escaleras que subía a la planta de arriba.

Magno y Aqua se fueron a una esquina a observarlos bien escondidos. Si el destino era depor si caprichoso ya que estos se habían vuelto a encontrar, los caballeros que se habían ido estaban volviendo. Robin lo vio y fue corriendo a por Marlín. La cogió del brazo y se la llevó a otro lugar cosa que fastidió bastante a los mirones, Magno y Aqua.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Fue un paseo corto por el lago. Al volver, Musa y Riven oyeron una dulce melodía procedente del arpa de Melissa. Ambos sonrieron y fueron a verla tocar el instrumento.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Sky, nada más llegar, decidió meterse en su habitación y dormir. Bloom y Daniel estaban en afuera, en el pasillo, preocupados. Daniel no paraba de preguntarle a su madre que había ocurrido.

-Daniel, hijo ya te lo he dicho, no lo se-abrió un poco la puerta y lo vio echado en la cama de ellos y estaba vuelto hacia el otro lado. La cerró y se fue con Daniel a cenar.

Aunque a ojos de ella parecía que estaba dormido en realidad estaba despierto. Cuando vio que estaba solo se fue al gran balcón de la habitación y tomó un poco de aire.

-Esa imagen…-se puso la mano en el afrente-no me la quito de la cabeza. Ella está muerta.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Robin y Marlín se pararon cuando creyó él que ella estaba a salvo.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Marlín.

-No, nada. Es que… ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu habitación? Es muy tarde e ir por estos pasillos es igual a perderse.

-Ya he estado aquí dos o tres veces de pequeña y se a lo que te refieres. Vamos.

En el camino, los dos iban muy callados. Fue Marlín la primera en romper el hielo.

-En el baile, yo me sentí un poco extraña-soltó de sopetón-supongo que sería por ser una de las primeras veces que bailo con alguien.

-Yo también me sentí un poco extraño, en mi caso sería por el calor que hizo-dijo, aunque fuese una mentira- aun así bailabas muy bien para ser una de tus primeras veces.

Ella sonrió de forma tímida. Cruzaron la última esquina y Marlín ya visualizó su puerta. Al llegar, ninguno de los dos quería que ese momento se acabara aunque fuese tan simple. Marlín se quitó el pañuelo y vio que tenía mal enganchado su broche.

-Te lo pongo bien, espera-Robin fue cuidadoso y le quitó el broche para después volver a ponérselo bien. Marlín se apoyó en la pared mientras lo hacía. Robin sin darse cuenta estaba a menos de cinco centímetros de ella.

Si lo del baile fue un sentimiento extraño para los dos, el estar ahí solos en mitad de ese pasillo era algo más fatigado. Él, movido por el momento, se fue acercando a ella y la acarició. Marlín cerró los ojos y se quedó muy complacida por ese acto. Se acercó un poco más y cada uno pudo notar la respiración del otro, sus latidos respectivamente… hasta que Robin fue quien dio el primer paso y acercó sus labios hacia los suyos. Marlín al principio se mostró tímida pero luego fue colaborando y ese beso evolucionó al algo más apasionante, más ardiente, con lengua incluida… cuando los dos separaron sus labios, juntaron sus mentes, cerraron sus ojos y volvieron a besarse igual que antes. Era tan mágico ese contacto y eso que se habían visto tres veces. Definitivamente algo había cambiado en ellos.

-------------

¿Quiénes entraran en la habitación? ¿Robin y Marlín? O ¿Marlín solo?

Lo de ponerle bien el broche ha sido un puntazo XD nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo: Hilvanando caminos.

importante: las faltas de ortografía :P

Adeu y no olvidaros de dejar review jajajajaja cof cof k me da. XD


	3. Hilvanando caminos

**Al final de la historia hay un chiste que me gustó mucho cuando me lo contaron XD.**

**Hilvanando caminos 3**

La lluvia llegó a más y las Justas fueron anuladas. Aun así ese día fue muy difícil de olvidar. Marlín estaba acostada en el alfeizar de la ventana pensando y meditando, se tocó sus labios con sus manos recordando como fue aquello y como terminó:

_"Ella fue la primera en separar los labios y vio por encima de Robin a una sombra apoyada en el tejado._

_-¿Quién hay ahí?_

_Robin también se dio la vuelta y también vio a una figura en el tejado pero a causa de la oscuridad no pudieron distinguirla bien._

_-Creo que es hora de irse a dormir, ¿No?_

_-Tienes razón-le contestó Robin. Marlín abrió la puerta y se quedó quieta pensando en lo sucedido. Robin anduvo cinco o seis pasos y también se quedó quieto. Pareció que ambos se leyeron la mente porque se giraron y volvieron a mirarse. Era una mirada de ternura y de no querer separarse._

_-Lo que acabamos de hacer, y más repetido, es una tontería por que cuando acaben las Justas cada uno nos iremos por el camino en que hemos venido-dijo Marlín muy apenada-y no nos volveremos a ver. Y cuando tu padre y el mío nos vieron bailar juntos no es que se echasen rosas precisamente._

_Robin comprendió que tenía razón. Pero le había encantado ese momento y a ella también._

_-No sé lo que me pasa cada vez que te veo o cuando estoy contigo-dijo Robin._

_-A mi también me ocurre lo mismo-secundó Marlín-¿Y que hacemos entonces? Yo no estoy acostumbrada a esto._

_-Creo que solo queda una cosa que podamos hacer sin que tú padre y el mío lo sepan._

_-¿Quedar en secreto?-preguntó Marlín. Ya sabía por donde iban los tiros._

_-Muy aguda-le dijo él- y así podríamos aclarar esto porque no he vuelto a ser el mismo desde Zenith._

_-¿Y donde quedaríamos entonces? Por que tu país ni siquiera hace frontera con el mío._

_Robin pensó eso hasta que cayó en algo._

_-¡El Monte Floral!-dijo de repente-podríamos quedar allí._

_-El Monte Floral es un bosque que está al este de Limphea, el país de mis tíos, y…pero que estoy diciendo. Tú y yo no nos conocemos de nada y esto no es más que una locura de adolescentes y eso que yo ya tengo la edad adulta-no quería decirlo exactamente con esa palabras pero ella ya tenía edad suficiente para saber la tontería que iban a cometer._

_-Yo también soy un adulto-Robin se fue acercando pero eso a Marlín no le intimidó-y aunque tu padre y el mío no se echen flores, se que cuando estamos a menos de un metro sentimos algo raro como si el mundo se parara y después volviera a girar a nuestro alrededor. Siento algo por ti Marlín, eso no lo dudes nunca. Estaré en el Monte Floral dentro de cuatro días. Te esperaré._

_Ella no sabía que decir. A lo mejor una declaración indirecta o alguien que quería jugar con ella. Lo primero era más bonito._

_-Hasta mañana-Marlín agachó la cabeza y se metió en la habitación._

_Robin dio media vuelta y volvió sobre sus pasos abatido. Demasiadas emociones en una sola noche"._

Cuando volvió a Melodía solo había dado la versión de las Justas y no la de quien se había encontrado pero aun así no podía evitar pensar en él. Ese chico la había trastornado por completo. Solo quedaban dos días. Un ruido en su puerta la despertó:

-Adelante-dijo ella.

Entró un soldado y se arrodilló frente a ella.

-Princesa, sus padres quieren que vaya a la sala del trono, donde están ellos.

-Ahora voy.

El soldado asintió y se fue.

Marlín se cambió de ropa y salió de la habitación. Cuando el guardia le abrió la puerta un poco oyó una voz muy familiar para ella. Al estar dentro supo de quien se trataba.

-¡Abuela!-dijo Marlín corriendo hacia ella feliz. Lady Irene de Fuente Roja, la madre de Riven, siempre hacía visitas a sus nietas, de Melodía, y les traía regalos de todos los sitios que visitaba: collares de todos los tamaños, vestidos de la tela más exquisita, obsequios de coleccionista…al ser una noble muy influyente podría adquirir cosas cuyo valor ascendería a toda una fortuna de un rey pero para ella parecía un intercambio de niños.

Esta vez había traído unos medallones de cristal tallados muy bien hasta el mínimo detalle. Melissa estaba probándoselos en una ventana que para ella, en ese momento, hacía de espejo.

-Marlín toma-su abuela le entregó uno con forma de corazón en cuyo centro había un rubí.

-Gracias abuela-Marlín se fue con Melissa para probárselo.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido el viaje mamá?-le preguntó Riven.

-Hijo mío desde que tu padre nos dejó para irse a un mundo mejor siempre he estado de acá para allá y cada viaje me parece eso, un viaje como otro cualquiera.

-Siempre tan modesta Irene. Nunca cambiará-dijo su nuera.

-Musa cuando llegues a mi edad me entenderás.

Ella y Riven se rieron. Toda la familia pasó el día por Melodía. Irene contó su viaje con más detalle. Sus nietas le prestaron más atención.

Cada vez que relataba ella un viaje, Melissa y Marlín se lo imaginaban con pelos y señales. Cuando volvieron a palacio, Melissa se retiró a su alcoba a descansar y Musa se fue con Riven a pasear con los caballos por el bosque así que Marlín e Irene se quedaron a solas.

-Niña a ti te pasa algo.

-Abuela no se de que me hablas-dijo Marlín mientras paseaban por los jardines. Por las noches siempre había un aura azul marina que inundaba el lugar dotándolo de una belleza misteriosa y extraña ya que algunas veces había pequeñas esferas que volaban en el aire haciendo al aura que caía en Melody más extraña aún pero aun así era bello para los habitantes.

-Mi querida nieta-Irene se giró hacia ella y la observó con ojos inquisidores-esa mirada… oculta algo que se descubre a simple vista y esos ojos son el puente hacía el laberinto de tu mente. Marlín, tu padre y tu tío Helia no tenían secretos para mí cuando eran pequeños-su nieta miró hacia otro lado bajando la cara- a mí me lo puedes contar. No se lo iría a decir a nadie.

-Abuela…-Marlín se puso delante de las flores y las miró con tristeza-cuando un hombre se me acerca se nota a por lo que va y yo me muestro distante, esquiva y fría pero cuando lo veo a él la cosa cambia mucho.

Irene se acercó a ella y sonrió.

-Recuerdo cuando tu padre me dijo que estaba enamorado de tu madre. Su mirada era soñadora y viva. Te miro a ti y pienso que lo veo a él.

Su nieta hizo una mueca de desconcierto.

-¿Y ese chico como es? Porque si ha atraído tu atención es por que será muy distinto de los demás.

-Yo diría más abuela. Él es dulce, amable, cariñoso… cuando estaba cerca de él podía sentir una sensación de que estaba viva y que era libre, aparte de que tenía un porte de caballero perfecta. Y cuando me besó en Solaria pensé…

-¿Te besó?-preguntó Irene.

-Si, pero aun así no quiero hacerme ilusiones. Parece todo tan bonito que a lo mejor es irreal.

Irene se agachó y arrancó una rosa.

-Marlín tú eres como una rosa roja-la cogió y la miró perpleja-eres hermosa y bella por fuera aunque algunas veces muestras tus espinas. Y cuando demuestras quien eres en realidad pareces una margarita. No esperes deshojarte a ti misma para hallar la respuesta.

-Ya lo se abuela pero es muy difícil. Pero lo que me extrañó más fue que su padre y el mío ya se conocían. Y no es que les hiciera mucha gracia volver a verse en el baile de Zenith.

-El padre de ese chico y mi hijo no se llevaban bien según tú… ¿como se llama ese chico, Marlín?

-Robin de Domino y su padre creo que es Sky, el rey del país, o algo así. De todas formas gracias por el consejo abuela-Marlín le dio un beso en la mejilla-hasta mañana-y su nieta se internó en el castillo.

-¿De que me suena a mí el nombre Sky de Domino?-se preguntó así misma Irene.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Como todas las mañanas los príncipes de dicho país volvían de caza del monte con sus piezas. Robin dejó su pura sangre en el establo y bajó al pueblo de Domino con su hermano y dos guardias. Lucía un buen sol en el país y hacer una pequeña visita al pueblo nunca venía mal. Los hermanos nunca se cansaban de bajar y ver la innumerable variedad de productos que exponían. Pero de lo que si se agobiaba a veces Robin fue de las risitas de las chicas cuando lo veían pasar. Robin hacía como que miraba a otro lado hasta que una anciana se posó delante de ellos.

-Joven príncipe la gran tormenta del mal se acerca-esa anciana llevaba un velo que le tapaba la cara y harapos que serían su ropa. Los guardias que custodiaban a los príncipes la apartaron todo lo que podían pero aun así la anciana decía cosas como si le fuera la vida en ello.

-Debe de escucharme, se lo ruego-imploraba más bien.

-Os ordeno que la soltéis-los guardias se miraban confusos pero aun así la anciana seguía nerviosa- hacerlo.

Los guardias no titubearon y obedecieron. La anciana fue corriendo hacia él y se arrodilló.

-Alteza os lo suplico, debéis de escucharme-Daniel miró alrededor y descubrió que muchas personas que les observaban.

-Robin aquí no-su hermano miró de reojo a su alrededor y ordenó que los guardias la trajeran a un lugar seguro. Se fueron a un sitio apartado y Daniel ordenó a los guardias que vigilaran a su alrededor para que nadie les interrumpiese.

-Habla anciana ¿Qué es eso de la tormenta del mal?-le preguntó Robin.

-Muchas gracias alteza-la señora aun seguía arrodillada frente a él.

Los dos hermanos se miraron.

-No estamos aquí para perder el tiempo, vieja. Desembucha-dijo Daniel un poco frío. Robin le puso el brazo en el brazo y lo miró con confusión.

-Es otra técnica para que hable, tranquilo-le susurró Daniel a Robin.

Este frunció el ceño.

-En el lugar más tenebroso del sitio más oscuro habita la puerta al mundo donde se desterró al ser más despiadado que hubo y por haber. Ese mal ha renacido y su heredero la llevará a cargo desde las sombras. La gran tormenta del mal se acerca.

Daniel se llevó a su hermano unos pasos más atrás y le preguntó:

-¿Tú la crees?

Robin miró a la anciana y no sabía que decirle:

-No se…-entonces su mente le trajo la imagen de la figura oscura que vio en Solaria con Marlín- ¿como sabe usted eso?

-La magia no está tan muerta como parece alteza, aunque algunas personas hagan encantamiento para divertir a la gente. Éramos muchos los que la utilizábamos antaño pero ahora somos pocos pero aún así creemos en ella y que habita en el corazón de algunos aventajados.

¿Quien les iba a decir a ellos que se encontrarían a una anciana que les revelara esto tan…extraña por no decir surrealista?

Robin sacó una bolsita de monedas de oro y se la dio.

-Puedes irte.

La anciana no le hizo ascos a lo que le había dado y se fue al pueblo.

-La magia aun está en algunos elegidos…-murmuró Robin.

Recordó de nuevo la imagen de esa figura que les observaba desde la oscuridad en Solaria. Lo que le hizo acordarse de Marlín y de lo que la echaba de menos. Volvieron al palacio con los guardias. Ya no tenían ganas de pasear.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Se fue con Melissa a los baños termales del palacio. Su abuela se marchaba por la tarde y quería aprovechar el día para estar con su hijo y nuera. Aun así Marlín le daba vueltas a lo que le dijo su abuela.

-"No esperes deshojarte a ti misma para hallar la respuesta".

Dejaron sus toallas en unas piedras y se metieron en los baños. Despejó su mente para relajarse. Sobre todo por que su hermana parecía que tenía un radar que detectaba sus estados de ánimos. O simplemente que era muy maruja.

-¿Qué tal con Ophir?

-Muy bien. Me ha mandado una carta en la que estará en Melodía dentro de…-no pudo terminar la frase porque oyó una ruido de unos arbustos que había allí. Las dos se volvieron asustadas. ¿Y si alguien las estaba espiando?

Las dos salieron rápidamente y se pusieron las toallas. No pasaron más de dos segundos hasta oír el siguiente ruido. Este se había hecho más audible y parecían pisadas. Efectivamente alguien estaba observándolas.

-Hay que secarse rápido-dijo Marlín mientras lo hacía. Melissa la secundó y al terminar se vistieron con la ropa que dejaron antes de meterse.

-Melissa, tú avisa a los guardias y a papá y mamá.

Su hermana pequeña la miró confusa:

-¿Y tú que vas a hacer?-le preguntó Melissa.

-Melissa, vete.

Marlín la miró muy seria y Melissa no le quedó otra que obedecerla.

Cuando vio que su hermana se fue por la puerta, Marlín se acercó sigilosamente a donde había oído esas pisadas. Si había alguien ahí estaba preparada. A tan solo unos míseros pasos del arbusto algo en ella le hizo reaccionar. Se agachó rápidamente y aun encapuchado vestidos de negro, estilo ninja, con un sable. Marlín fue rápida y se levantó del suelo a una distancia alejada. El ninja se puso en posición de defensa. Se abalanzó hacia ella y Marlín supo muy bien como defenderse. Cada golpe de sable que recibía ella los paraba hábilmente moviéndose por la estancia. Desde pequeña, y por orden de su madre, ella y su hermana habían recibido clases de artes marciales, de autodefensa y ataque y mostraron grandes dotes frente a ello.

Cuando el ninja bajó la espada Marlín aprovechó esa oportunidad para darse la vuelta y meterle una patada en el brazo para que soltara el arma. El intruso quedó asombrado con la agilidad de ella.

-Quien eres y quien te envía-preguntó Marlín en posición de defensa.

El ninja no dijo nada y alzó la mano en la dirección donde estaba el sable. Este fue atraído por la mano del intruso e hizo que apareciera otro sable en su otra mano.

-Eso es brujería-dijo Marlín sorprendida.

-Eso es encanto-detrás de ella aparecieron otros dos ninjas con dos sables en cada mano.

El primer guerrero se abalanzó hacia Marlín al igual que los otros dos. Ella se agachó y pasó la pierna por los pies de él rápidamente y este perdió el equilibrio cayéndose él y sus dos espadas. Marlín las cogió y se levantó pegando un salto y atacando a los otros dos a la vez. Estaba en inferioridad numérica pero eso a ella no le importaba. Solo quería salir viva de ahí y saber como demonios habían entrado estos y que querían sobre todo.

-_¡Azaje!_-dijo una voz muy conocida por ella.

Marlín se volvió y vio que de la palma de la mano de su madre salía una onda de poder que tumbaba a los otros dos.

-¡Cogerlos!-dijo Riven refiriéndose a los encapuchados. Los soldados obedecieron y arrinconaron a los tres ninjas. Pero estos se fueron a su cuello, se arrancaron una especie de colgante que llevaban, activaron una especie de botón y desaparecieron de allí sin dejar rastro-reunir a los demás y rastrear la zona-les ordenó Riven a los soldados. Estos obedecieron de inmediato.

-Marlín-Melissa se acercó a ella-estás sangrando-levantó sus brazos que estaban con heridas considerables por la batalla de antes.

Marín lo vio y sintió que sus piernas empezaron a flaquear e inmediatamente cayó al suelo mareada. La visión se le volvió borrosa y poco después perdió el conocimiento por completo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Robin se agarró a la mesa que había en el corredor. Había sentido como su corazón daba un vuelco y no sabía muy bien el porque.

-¿Robin estás bien?-le preguntó un amigo, hijo de un noble de la Corte, que pasaba por allí.

-Si-respiró profundo y sofocado.

Este se quedó más o menos convencido y Robin se fue andando hacia su habitación. Cuando entró se tiró en su cama y pensó en ella otra vez. Él siempre iba de cacería y ahora un ser de rostro angelical lo había cazado con su flecha. Marlín era para ella no solo una chica, sino algo más… eso estaba claro. Y ese beso, nadie besa de esa forma si no hay nada de por medio. Fue tan mágico y todo lo relacionado con ese adjetivo. Cosa que le hizo acordarse de la anciana que se había encontrado en Domino. Se incorporó en la cama y meditó. La magia se había casi extinguido y se conservaban aun manuscritos y textos que relatasen sobre ello. Miró su pequeña biblioteca que había en su habitación y se acercó a ella. Miró en todos los volúmenes y vio uno de ellos que le interesó. Lo extrajo y se fue en el amplio balcón de su cuarto. Se acomodó en la balaustrada y lo abrió. Tenía tapas antiguas y su interior no era de esperar. Comenzó a leerlo después de ojearlo.

-_La magia siempre ha sido algo muy ansiado por muchos. Bien sabido es por todos que con ella se puede realizar cosas que escapan al entendimiento de las personas._

_Hubo épocas en que fue tratada como algo glorioso o divino pero hubo otras en que fue tratada con fines poco éticos._

_Esa época fue llamada La Caída de los Dioses porque los magos y hechiceras, los elegidos y elegidas que eran bendecidos con el don de la magia, fueron corrompidos por el uso prohibido de la magia y vieron que podían llegar a obtener objetivos por la senda inapropiada que les hizo caer en un agujero negro y turbio. Dejaron de ser Dioses…_-no siguió leyendo porque alguien se lo arrebató. Su padre apareció de repente sin hacer ruido y al arrebatarle el libro lo ojeó y vio el mini texto que había leído su hijo-¡Papá!

-No quiero que vuelvas a leer esto-Sky lo apartó de la vista de su hijo-y no quiero hablar más de este tema.

Robin lo miró confuso y se fue de su habitación enfadado por la actitud de su padre. Cuando Sky se quedó volvió a mirar el libro. No sabía como había llegado hasta allí y al oír la historia que le había contado su otro hijo de cuando habían estado en el pueblo, Sky se alarmó bastante. Por eso había a la habitación de Robin a preguntar.

Sky se asomó a la balaustrada y lanzó el libro al lago que había debajo y que rodeaba a todo el palacio de Domino.

A continuación salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su mujer. Siempre era confortante estar entre los seres queridos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

La visión estaba borrosa pero cada vez alcanzaba ver los objetos más definidos. Una luz le molestó un poco pero cada vez se fue adecuando a ella.

-Mamá, ya está despertando-oyó la voz de su hermana. Melissa y Musa se acercaron a ella y se alegraron al ver su estado.

-¿Cariño como te encuentras?-le preguntó Musa poniéndole la mano en la frente para ver si tenía fiebre.

-Rara e incómoda…-Marlín se incorporó y vio las cicatrices en sus brazos y se asustó un poco-¿Dónde está papá?

-Comprobando la seguridad del castillo y reforzándola-le contestó Melissa poniéndole un paño mojado en la frente.

-Marlín me has dado un susto de muerte. No sé que voy a hacer contigo cuando estás a solas-dijo Musa un poco enfadada.

Su hija miró hacia otro lado un poco roja. Era cierto que Marlín era la más introvertida y fría pero a la vez tenía algo de aventurera.

Melissa se rió un poco. Recordó cuando eran pequeñas y siempre les daban disgustos a sus padres. Pero cada una fue creciendo y cambiaron demasiado pero aun así las dos conservaban su espíritu de traviesas y de aventureras, sobre todo Marlín.

-Pero mamá dijiste una cosa y los que me atacaban cayeron exhaustos al suelo. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Si mamá yo también lo vi y fue alucinante ¿era magia?-dijo Melissa sentándose al lado de su hermana.

Musa se puso un poco incómoda y se sentó de lado en la cama mirando hacia la mesita de noche. Se echó hacia atrás su larga melena oscura y suspiró hasta que habló:

-Si Melissa, era magia-las dos se miraron impresionadas- y me la enseñó vuestra abuela hace treinta años, cuando yo tenía apenas diez. Me enseñó toda la magia que ella sabía y mucho más. Hasta que unos años más tarde-una lágrima corría por la mejilla blanca de Musa-la encontramos asesinada en los jardines. Vuestro abuelo intentó dar caza a la malvada persona que hizo esto pero fue muy escurridiza y desde entonces me prometí a mi misma que no volvería a usar la magia porque pensé que podría haber echo algo con ella y haber evitado que mi madre fuera asesinada-se secó las lagrimas y acarició a sus hijas-pero vosotras aun seguís siendo mis pequeñas y no quiero que os hagan daño.

Las dos sonrieron y la abrazaron.

-Hacerme un hueco que me uno a vosotras-dijo Riven entrando a la habitación.

Llegó a la cama y se sentó.

-¿Qué tal estás hija?-le preguntó a Marlín.

-Ya mejor.

Riven vio que Musa tenía los ojos llorosos.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Cosas de chicas-sonrió intentando aparentar que no le pasaba nada-creo que deberíamos de salir y dejarte descansar.

Riven, Musa y Melissa se levantaron y salieron del cuarto de Marlín. Ésta, al quedar sola, se levantó de la cama y se cambió de ropa por algo más ligero y más cómodo. A continuación se puso su bata blanca y cuando abrió uno de sus muchos cajones, en uno de ellos, vio el broche que se llevó a Solaria. El que llevaba mal puesto y él se lo puso bien. El que le hizo sentir una mujer con sus labios, sus besos, sus caricias…

-Robin…-dijo con mucha ternura. Cogió el broche y se sentó en la cama viéndolo-_ "Siento algo por ti Marlín"_-recordó ella-tonto, yo también siento algo por ti-dijo riéndose.

Entonces por su cabeza se le cruzó una idea. Dejó el broche en la mesita y fue directamente a su escritorio. Cogió una hoja, humedeció su pluma con un poco de tinta y comenzó a escribir una carta a su prima Delia de Limphea.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Sus pensamientos, su mente… todo se iba a ella. Robin caminaba por los pasillos, pensativo. La magia por un lado, Marlín por otro. Pero había algo que tenía un sitio honorífico en su mente. La quedada secreta en Limphea.

Quedaba menos de dos días para ir y ni siquiera sabía si ella iría y así podrían aclarar esto.

-Hey bandido, eres mi héroe-le dijo una voz muy familiar.

-El palacio es muy grande y me tenía que encontrar con él-murmuró muy bajo para que no lo oyera-¿porque soy tu héroe Teren?

-Bueno, no he podido decírtelo hasta ahora porque he estado ocupado pero bailaste con la princesa más hermosa de todo el continente. Como se nota que las mejores siempre van a ti. Déjanos algo alguna vez-le dijo pasándole el brazo por los hombros-dios mío, esa chica es una diosa, hay que ver como está…-su expresión era de un chico, de diecisiete años, con aspecto de mujeriego importándole bien poco donde se dejaba caer y siempre que podía utilizaba su título como vizconde para conseguirlo. Y eso era lo que más odiaba Robin, vale que este también fuera un mujeriego, pero él sabía lo que hacía. Pero Teren no miraba más allá de sus narices y por ello Robin lo evitaba todo lo que podía pero esa tarde no era así.

-Solo fue un baile Teren, tampoco fue mucho.

Robin dio media vuelta y se fue con paso ligero a su habitación, haber si así se lo quitaba de encima. Pero aun así Teren lo siguió.

-Siempre tan reservado. Pero todos estamos de acuerdo en algo y fue que estaba espectacular y esas curvas…que mujer-dijo suspirando-si la tuviera yo…

Robin dio media vuelta, lo cogió de la pechera y lo llevó a la pared con mucha brusquedad y le dijo:

-Ni si te ocurra hablar de ella de esa manera…ni de ninguna otra mujer. Siempre pensando en lo mismo-tuvo que decir esto último para que no se le notar lo que le ocurría de verdad. Lo soltó y se fue de allí.

-Pero tío que te pasa-le preguntó Teren intentando llevar su ritmo.

-Teren déjame.

Aceleró el paso y se internó en la habitación de su hermano en cuanto la vio.

Teren se paró bastante confuso, sobre todo por lo de antes.

-Que le pasará-se preguntó así mismo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Cerró la puerta de un golpe y se fue a su balcón a tomar el aire. Teren le había sacado de sus casillas. Marlín era especial, no un mísero objeto de diversión.

-Esto nunca me había pasado. Todas con las que he estado no han despertado en mí nada, ni lo más mínimo, pero ella es especial-recordó la escena en el castillo de Solaria-todo lo que le dije… creo que me he enamorado de ella.

Miró el paisaje que había frente a su balcón y reaccionó. Estaba a punto de anochecer y quedaba muy poco para la quedada y todo tenía que estar pensado para que no sospecharan.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Lo primero ya estaba hecho pero lo segundo sería lo más difícil. Eso fue lo que pensó Marlín al día siguiente a tan pocas horas del paso decisivo para ella. Y su padre era el único que tenía, por así decirlo, la última palabra. Marlín estaba en la puerta viendo a Riven, su padre, hablando con unos consejeros de un asunto del reino. No sabía si dirigirse a él.

-"Venga Marlín, adelante"-pensó y caminó hacia su padre que parecía que estaba acabando de hablar.-papa puede pedirte un favor.

Riven la miró de reojo y les dijo a los otros:

-Ahora vuelvo-Marlín y Riven se fueron a una esquina de la sala del trono-¿que tal estás hija?-le preguntó por lo de las heridas.

-Bien-le contestó mirando sus brazos.

-Me alegra escuchar eso hija mía. Bien ¿que quieres?

Marlín respiró hondo y se lo dijo:

-Verás… es que había pensado en visitar con Mel a Delia y a Selvaza más a menudo. Hace tiempo que no las veo y me gustaría verlas más a menudo.

Riven la miró y le dijo:

-Sé que hace tiempo que no las ves, al igual que tú hermana, pero no se hija… ayer te atacaron y tengo miedo de que vuelvan a hacerlo-dijo volviendo con los consejeros.

-Papá se protegerme y Limphea está a dos horas de camino como mucho. Venga porfi déjanos ir-le puso cara de perrito haber si colaba.

-No me lo pongas más difícil, Marlín. Solo quiero que no os hieran.

Marlín miró al suelo resoplando y utilizó su as de la manga.

-Si no me dejas-se acercó al oído de su padre y le dijo con cierta malicia-le diré a mamá que fuiste tú quien, por un descuido, le rompió su pañuelo favorito.

Riven se quedó con los ojos abiertos. Eso ocurrió hace muchos años y Musa estuvo como un mes furiosa por lo ocurrido con su pañuelo favorito.

-Como se nota que has salido a tu madre en astucia-Marlín se rió.

-No me queda otra-dijo dándose ciertos aires de pícara y echándose un mechón de su larga melena magenta de rizos perfectos-venga papá…-le puso sus manos en el brazo-tengo veinte años no diez. Confía en mí, si no la furia de mamá…

-Está bien-dijo derrotado.

Marlín sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre.

-Gracias-se agarró el vestido por delante y salió corriendo-nos deja.

Melissa saltó de alegría y las dos se fueron a preparar sus caballos y una mini bolsa con lo imprescindible. Marlín solo le había dicho a Melissa lo de ir a visitarlas, dejó a parte lo de Robin sino la abofetearía a preguntas todo la semana.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Sus padres siempre le habían dado libertad para todo lo que él quisiera. En este caso con la excusa: "quiero conocer esos paisajes tan florales de los que tanto he oído hablar" y sus padres se la creyeron a la primera.

Cuando Robin salió de la habitación de sus padres se topó con Daniel que lo había escuchado todo.-

-Limphea, paisajes bonitos…-Daniel alzó la ceja- Robin que te traes entre manos.

-"Que Maruja se vuelve a veces, mierda"-se echó hacia atrás y se fue a las caballerizas-quiero unos días para mí Daniel.

-Sí, ya…-Daniel lo persiguió-si no fueras mi hermano lo creería pero por Dios Robin, eres muy malo mintiendo-su hermano se paró y se giró hacia él.

-¿Pero que hay de malo en que quiera ver ese país que está a una hora de camino?

-Conociendo tu historial amoroso, uno tiene que preguntar. Además te estás comportando muy raro. ¿Que te ocurrió ayer con Teren?

-Hizo un comentario que no me gustó y me enfadé. Fin de la historia-bajaba las escaleras que conducía a las caballerizas.

-Mmm… no sería por cierta chica de cabellos magenta, escultural y de belleza divina con la que bailaste en Zenith.

-Oye-lo arrinconó en la pared sin sujetarlo como a Teren-eso a ti no te importa. Además nunca he tragado a Teren y ese comentario fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

-Entonces ¿me dejarías ir contigo a Limphea?

Robin lo miró inquieto y tomó una decisión:

-Está bien pero en el momento en que quiera estar solo desapareces de mi vista.

-Oído cocina-le dijo Daniel feliz.

Los dos se fueron a las caballerizas a preparar las monturas.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Marlín y Melissa fueron a galope rápido y llegaron a Limphea a la noche. Un grupo de soldados cogieron las riendas de sus caballos y estas se internaron el castillo de sus tíos, los reyes, junto con un grupo de guardias.

-¡Marlín! ¡Melissa!-les dijo una voz desde las escaleras.

Estas se volvieron y vieron a una joven de pelo oscuro muy liso y de piel bronceada en las escaleras.

-¡Delia!-dijeron las dos.

La hija mayor de Flora y Helia bajó por las escaleras rapidísimo.

-Acompañar a Melissa a su habitación-les ordenó a los guardias.

Melissa se fue con ellos un poco cansada. Cuando Delia estaba a solas con Marlín no pudo evitar decírselo.

-¿Cómo es él? cuenta.

Delia la guió hasta su habitación de invitados y se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie que les espiara.

-Hay prima, en tu carta me ponías que necesitabas mi ayuda porque tenías que quedar con alguien por algo muy importante-cerró la puerta y se sentó a su lado-y sé que en tu inocente y dulce mente esa nota es igual a una quedada con un chico, pero vamos si lo sabré yo que soy tu prima por parte de padre.

-Creo que me estoy precipitando Delia. No quiero hacerme ilusiones-dijo Marlín consternada.

-No digas eso, mujer. Marlín deberías de estar feliz-le dijo Delia.

-Delia tú conoces de sobra mi historia con los hombres. Esos ojos inquisidores-se acurrucó encima de la cama y hundió su cabeza entre las piernas-a veces me hacen sentir un mísero objeto…algo que no vale nada. Sólo para la diversión de los machos con tan solo una mirada.

-No seas tonta, Marlín por Dios. Eres guapa, inteligente, astuta, esbelta… yo estaría saltando de alegría no hundiéndome en un pozo como tú.

-Y no te quito la razón pero aun así estoy confusa…

-Aún así, no me has dicho como es él.

Marlín levantó la cabeza y vio a una prima a la que le gusta los cotilleos y los chismes pero que seguro que no iría decir a nada.

-Es muy alto, rubio con los ojos azules, muy varonil, dul…

-Te ha tocado la lotería con este pero yo no quiero la descripción física sino el como psicológicamente.

-Bueno…-empezó a juzgar con sus dedos moviéndolos sobre la cama- es dulce, cariñoso, galán… y me sentí muy bien con él cuando nos vimos en Solaria. Sobre cuando me besó.

-¡Que ya te besó!-gritó como una alocada de alegría y se puso sus manos en la cara. En realidad parecía una tonta cuando hacía eso.

-Baja la voz que no quiero que nos escuchen-le dijo Marlín clavándole los ojos-y lo de quedar aquí por saber lo que nos está pasando.

-Prima no me cuentes milongas. Eso es que te has enamorado y ya está-Delia se levantó de la cama y fue a salir de la habitación cansada, pero antes le dijo una cosa- hasta mañana y no te comas la cabeza que al final no quedará nada-y dicho esto cerró la puerta dejando a Marlín sola con sus recuerdos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Robin tenía contactos en Limphea a pesar de no haber visitado el país que no dudaron en darle sitio a él y a su hermano. El Duque Mike de Gardenia era un tío lejano de los dos por parte de madre. Al día siguiente de llegar a la villa de Mike, que estaba un poco alejada del pueblo, Robin seleccionó la ropa que llevaría puesta. Optó por un pantalón blanco de tela y un chaleco blanco sin botones donde dejaba un poco al descubierto su torso musculoso perfectamente trabajado.

Bajó a las caballerizas y preparó su caballo para ir al sitio acordado.

-¿A donde vas hermano?-apareció Daniel de repente con una manzana masticándola.

-"Ya empezamos"-pensó Robin-preparando mi caballo para salir-peinó la larga cabellera de su montura.

Daniel lo examinó de arriba abajo.

-Hoy vas a por todas, eh-le dijo apoyándose en la puerta mientras terminaba de saborear la manzana.

-Creo recordar que eso a ti no te iba a importar más.

-Y también creo recordar que uno tiene que preguntar.

-Pues ya has preguntado-Robin se puso su capa azul marina por encima y se subió al caballo-dile al tío que volveré por la tarde y ni se te ocurra seguirme-este fue conciso y serio al pronunciar esas palabras. Daniel movió la cabeza aparentando un si y se internó en la residencia para decírselo a su tío.

Robin se fue por el camino que había al bosque amplio que rodeaba el Monte Floral rezando para que ella estuviera allí.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Delia y Marlín se levantaron bien temprano. Los caballos ya estaban preparados y las dos se subieron a ellos. Marlín iba con un top con flecos blancos por encima del ombligo a juego con una falda larga. Se puso una capa para no llamar mucho la atención y las dos se fueron por un camino que conocía Delia muy bien. Marlín solo deseaba que él estuviera allí.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Riven había terminado de hablar con los consejeros y entró en sus aposentos privados. Según la sirvienta, Musa había ido al pueblo a comprar una cosa para su hija Melissa y no vendría hasta la tarde. Riven se sentó en la mesa a revisar la correspondencia y los asuntos de estado pero vio una carta que le intrigó aun más y era de un noble muy influyente e importante del reino de Zenith.

Cogió su navaja y la abrió cuidadosamente para haber el contenido de su interior. Cuando desplegó la carta la comenzó a leer. El noble se llamaba Ryan de la Bruma.

A medida que los ojos iban pasando desde arriba hasta abajo la cara de Riven se llenó de perplejidad.

El Duque Ryan era muy poderoso y su red de influencia no era desde luego pequeña. Sobre se le conocía por ser un hombre muy avaricioso y necio.

Le pedía a Riven, en la carta, la mano de Marlín.

El rey de Melodía ya estaba más que acostumbrado a esto ya que la pila de cartas que contenían lo mismo, no era pequeña, y más cuando se trataba de Marlín.

Quería a sus hijas y a Musa más que a nada en el mundo pero siempre estaba preocupado por ellas.

En la carta también ponía lo que ofrecía por la mano de Marlín y dentro de unos pocos días estaría de visita por el palacio para hablar del tema. Ryan cuando se lo proponía algo, lo conseguía todo.

Recordando la mini-riña que le dio Musa al decirle lo del matrimonio concertado que había pensado para Marlín esto iba a ser un escándalo y desde el primer momento Riven estaría con la negativa si Ryan llegara a más.

Sobre todo por su fama de mujeriego y el don que tenía con las mujeres cuando caían en sus manos.

-Cariño ya he vuelto-dijo Musa entrando en los aposentos.

-La criada me dijo que no volverías hasta la tarde-Musa entró y dejó las cosas que había comprado. Riven ocultó la carta entre sus manos-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-El artesano cerró la tienda por problemas familiares y no me la quiso abrir a mí, que soy la reina. Así que pensé en volver otro día.

-Ah vaya-Riven disimuladamente fue guardando la carta pero Musa era hábil y lo vio.

-¿Qué escondes?-dijo Musa echándose para adelante como si fuera una niña pequeña curiosa.

-Nada cariño, cosas de estado…-Riven intentó meterla entre los papeles pero Musa siempre iba tres pasos por delante de él. Por desgracia Riven no se fijó en el sobre, donde había estado la carta pero Musa sí. Ésta la cogió y vio el matasellos de la familia de la Bruma.

-Ryan…ese nombre me suena. Es un noble muy poderoso de Zenith y nosotros no tenemos trato por esos dominios. Riven enséñame la carta.

-Musa no creo que debas verla-Riven se puso en actitud seria y se levantó para imponer más pero los años eran los años y Musa sabía como manejarlo.

-¿Qué pone en esa carta Riven?-Musa bordeó la mesa y se fue acercando a su esposo con cierto mosqueo y con paso medido- no puedo ser tan malo como para no verlo.

Riven la cogió entre todos los papeles y se fue alejando de ella poco a poco.

-Musa lo digo en serio, no insistas.

-Que no me enfado-Musa intentó, con sus brazos, quitársela pero Riven era más rápido-solo quiero verla y así sacias mi sed de curiosidad.

Riven se paró a unos dos metros de Musa. La miró con ojos inquisidores y después de meditarlo se la entregó.

-Antes de nada yo no he tenido nada que ver con ella-Riven se la entregó y Musa felizmente la leyó pero su cara cambió rápidamente, no por la propuesta sino por quien la hacía.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Una tormenta inundó los cielos de Domino hasta el punto de prohibir la salida de las casas por la lluvia.

Sky estaba en sus aposentos privados mirándola impasible y meditando.

-¿Sky que ocurre?-Bloom entró en ese momento y se unió con él.

-Nada Bloom. Estaba…pensando-y volvió a mirar la lluvia.

-Te has dado cuenta de lo rápido que crece nuestros hijos. A veces recuerdo cuando te conocí. Yo era una alocada princesa de diecinueve años que no le importaba el mañana sino el día que vivía. Hasta que nos presentaron y pensé que tú serías el hombre con quien quería pasar yo el resto de mi vida. Que tiempos aquellos.

-Y así ha sido. Y nuestra locura de juventud ahora la tienen nuestros dos hijos aunque creo que Robin se le nota más.

Bloom se río.

-Pero debo de admitir que bailó muy bien en Zenith con aquella chica, la hija mayor de Riven creo que era. Atrajeron la atención de todos.

Sky se puso tenso al oír eso y se dio media vuelta.

-Bailaron bien pero eso no quiero decir que se vuelvan a ver-se mordió la lengua por lo último que había dicho.

-Ya estamos otra vez con tu odio por Riven- Bloom también se volvió-pero que ocurrió para que lo odiaras tanto. Es más, tu hijo disfrutó bailando con esa chica y vosotros los visteis mal.

-Robin puede estar con la que quiera y donde quiera. Pero con esa chica no.

-El que sea hija de Riven no quiere decir que también la odies-Sky miró hacia otro lado-después de veinte años sigo sin entender lo que ocurrió entre vosotros dos.

Bloom salió de la habitación enfadada y Sky se fue otra vez a ver la lluvia. Un gran pasatiempo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-No me puedo creer esto-Musa estaba caminando por la habitación con la carta en la mano sorprendida.

-Musa recibimos ese tipo de cartas día a día y con el mismo contenido. Decimos que no si se atreve a visitar el castillo y ya está-dijo Riven apoyado en la mesa.

-Ya lo sé pero es, según me contó Tecna hace tiempo, muy astuto y necio que siempre actúa por su propia cuenta.

-Ya lo sabía cariño.

-Pero ella me lo dijo de una forma... como si hubiera que tener mucho cuidado por donde él pasa y me da miedo que Marlín sea su objetivo-Musa se sentó en el amplio sofá que tenían en los aposentos-solo es una chica.

Riven se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

-Te entiendo Musa y lo único que quiero es que mis hijas sean felices pero tú y yo sabemos lo que ocurre cuando Marlín está en algún sitio y aun algún noble de la vida que posa sus ojos en ella.

-Y por culpa de eso, ella se ha encerrado en este castillo negándose a tener vida social, aunque tiene algunos amigos y amigas. Si Ryan viene quiero estar presente.

-Me parece lo más correcto-dijo Riven a su lado besando su dulce cabello-esta va ser una batalla que lidiaremos los dos por el bien de nuestra hija.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Robin dejó su caballo en un cerca de un río y vio el final del bosque. Cuando traspasó los lindes vio un auténtico mundo de maravillosa belleza. El legendario Monte Floral era una gran montaña rodeada por un gran lago y de un valle verde con flores y árboles milenarios y en la cima de la montaña había una cascada de donde desprendía un agua cristalina. Millones de pájaros revoloteaban ese sitio volando felices. Era una utopía escondida en el país de las flores. Robin había escogido este lugar porque le habían hablado de él y su gusto no había sido erróneo.

Él se adentró y vio las rosas que habían el prado. Sus espinas estaban afiladas y perfecta, eran su coraza, su escudo para poder seguir unida al suelo que las alimenta ajenas al exterior y al tiempo mostrando su lado más atrayente pero a la vez su lado más frío. Le recordó a alguien en particular que se estaba acercando con su prima.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Bueno, aquí me quedo yo-Delia se bajó de su caballo al igual que su prima Marlín. La princesa de Limphea cogió las riendas del caballo de su prima-sigue ese camino y en menos de cinco minutos estarás en el paisaje más bonito de todo Magix con el chico de tus sueños-le guiñó un ojo a su prima y se fue por otro camino tarareando una canción.

Marlín frunció el ceño y se fue por el camino de su prima quitándose la capa y poniéndola en su mano. Como dijo su prima no tardó en pisar ese césped que parecía sagrado por su gran belleza y resplandor. Caminó un poco y le hizo gracia un pájaro que volaba por su alrededor. Marlín extendió su brazo y el pájaro fue a parar en su dedo.

-Que bonito-dijo acercándolo a ella. En ese momento una hermosa melodía de armónica se empezó a emitirse desde algún punto del prado verde. El pájaro echó alas de la mano blanca de Marlín y esta siguió ese sonido tan dulce y hermoso.

Vio una figura sentada en un árbol tocando una armónica de plata. Sabía quien era esa persona.

-Has venido-dijo Marlín maravillada.

Robín la oyó y guardó su armónica en un bolsillo y se levantó. Cuando la vio pensó:

-"¿Cómo puede ser tan hermosa, narices? Robin es cierto, ha cazado tu corazón salvaje y libre"-me alegra de que hayas venido.

Marlín dejó su capa en el suelo.

-Me ha gustado el como has tocado la armónica. ¿Puedo verla?

Robin la sacó y ella se acercó a él. Marlín se puso entre Robin y el gran árbol robusto.

-Es preciosa-dijo observándola. En seguida se la devolvió y se dio cuenta de en donde había acabado. Movida por la situación embriagada apoyó su cuerpo en el árbol pero aun así se mostró firme-Ya te lo dije en Solaria. Esto no saldría bien-Robin también se apoyó poniendo su brazo en el árbol, por encima de Marlín, imponiendo su cuerpo cubierto por el chaleco blanco sin botones-al igual que no estoy acostumbrada a esto-miró hacia otro lado.

-Eso nunca lo sabríamos si no lo intentamos-cogió su mentón e hizo que lo mirara tiernamente. Irremediablemente miró sus brazos con las cicatrices-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Esto…-Marlín se los tocó y le dijo-me atacaron en Melodía y me protegí como pude. Suerte que llegaron mis padres con los guardias y consiguieron derrotarlos de encima hasta que… desaparecieron de forma muy rara.

Robin alzó la ceja.

-¿De forma rara?

-No me acuerdo muy bien. Me desmayé y esa parte la tengo muy confusa-miró hacia otro lado triste.

Robin no podía de dejar de mirarla. Dejó a un lado lo del ataque y le dijo una cosa directamente:

-Dime que no me quieres.

-¿Cómo?-Marlín lo miró sobresaltada.

-Ya me has oído. Si no me quieres-se acercó más a ella y Marlín clavó sus uñas en el árbol. Ahora los dos estaban como en el pasillo de Solaria-dímelo a la cara.

La respiración se volvió agitada y sus latidos iban más rápidos. La mano del brazo de Robin, la que estaba por encima de ella, empezó a juguetear con el pelo de ella y con su otra mano subió su brazo tiernamente.

-Yo… yo-la mano de él ahora estaba otra vez, en su mentón y con su pulgar tocó sus labios carnosos y rojos-nunca había sentido esto por alguien.

-Ni yo-sus ojos miraban los de ella con dulzura pero a la vez con pasión y a la viceversa era lo mismo y ocurrió lo inevitable.

Sus labios se juntaron, con lengua incluida, y repitieron lo mismo de Solaria.

Marlín puso sus manos en el cuerpo de él y Robin paso su brazo por la cintura de ella y su otro brazo lo pasó por la cabellera de Marlín.

-Todos me ven como un juguete o me devoran con los ojos y a veces he creído que no valía nada-dijo Marlín separando sus labios.

-Ven-Robin la cogió de la mano y se la llevó al lago. Los dos se pusieron de rodillas mirándose reflejados. Robin la cubrió con sus brazos y le susurró al oído dulcemente-Marlín mírate. Eres hermosa, tu belleza es impresionante, tienes unos ojos preciosos, una mirada dulce… los demás hombres son unos imbéciles sino ven esto-giró su cara para mirarla-yo he visto todo esto y me encanta. Tú no te preocupes, aunque nuestros padres se "odien", yo siempre te amaré y protegeré porque te amo más que a nadie en mi vida-la besó con mucha pasión introduciendo la lengua, acto que fue correspondido.

-Yo también te amo-le dijo Marlín entre besos apasionados y caricias.

**Agradecimientos**

**Gracias a Jazz-Cullen por el nombre del Duque de la Bruma, se me ocurrió otro pero ese no pegaba XD**

**En fin, en clase un compañero nos contó un chiste que me hizo mucha gracia y lo dejo aquí para que lo leáis:**

**"Se trata que una monja tiene un loro y de repente, un día se levanta, y ve que ha muerto.**

**La monja apenada fue a la tienda de animales a comprar otro loro y buscando, buscando ve que hay otro idéntico al suyo y le dije al dueño:**

**-Me llevo ese lorito.**

**-Señora, ese loro viene de un club-le dice este.**

**-Me da igual yo me lo llevo que es igual a mi antiguo lorito.**

**Lo paga y al llegar a la iglesia se lo enseña a las demás monjas y al cura y el loro dice:**

**-Otro sitio muy decorado, nuevas chicas…-y de repente ve al cura y dice-¡Pero si tú eres el mismo! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD"**

**Espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo: Rosa de espinas.**

**Adeu **


	4. Chapter 4

**Rosa de espinas 4**

Las dos hermanas volvieron a Melodía al cabo de dos días de estancia en Limphea.

Marlín se puso su bata blanca, salió de la habitación y cruzó los pasillos viendo a los sirvientes comportarse de forma extraña.

Cuchicheaban y susurraban entre rincones y algunos la miraban a ella y murmuraban aun más. La chica pasaba por al lado de ellos y los miraba confusa y con incertidumbre.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-se abrigó un poco más y al cruzar la esquina vio a su hermana a diez metros de la puerta principal que daba a los aposentos del trono.

-Mel, ¿Qué ocurre?

Su hermana se giró y la vio.

-Marlín no lo sé. Los soldados no me dejan pasar y me han dicho que papá y mamá están dentro por algo muy importante-se volvió a poyar en la pared.

Dos criados pasaron por su lado y las vieron de reojo.

-¿Qué les pasa a estos?-preguntó Marlín señalando.

-A mi también me miran y eso me inquieta aun más.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y todos los que pasaban por allí y los curiosos vieron quien salía.

Un hombre muy alto y bien ataviado iba acompañado con una multitud de soldados detrás de él, a modo de escolta.

-¿Lo conoces?-le preguntó Marlín a su hermana inclinándose hacia delante.

-No me suena. Pero a juzgar por sus ropas diría que es un noble de los gordos. Sino no habría estado con papá y mamá en una audiencia privada con la entrada prohibida para todos.

-Tienes razón-le dijo su hermana mayor-vamos a las cocinas.

Melissa asintió pero al cabo de tres minutos, las dos hermanas oyeron una voz muy varonil.

-Princesas-el noble que había salido ahora estaba a un metro de ellas dos y se inclinó delante de ellas con mucha elegancia. Después se levantó y las vio más de cerca-creo que no he tenido tiempo de presentarme. Soy Ryan de la Bruma y provengo de Zenith-cogió la mano de Melissa y la besó. A continuación cogió la de Marlín y la miró con ojos penetrantes y de cierto aire de conquistador a la par de mujeriego- un placer haberos conocidos a las dos-Marlín casi perdía el equilibrio al ver esos ojos como la miraban a la cara-seguro que nos volveremos a ver.

-Ryan creo que ya te ibas-dijo Riven desde la otra punta del pasillo.

El duque se giró fastidiado y volvió a dirigirles una mirada a las dos, sobre todo a la mayor.

-Si me disculpan-hizo una reverencia ante las dos y se fue con su escolta. Después Riven fue a donde estaban las dos atónitas.

-¿Qué os ha dicho?

-Que era un placer habernos visto-dijo Melissa.

Su padre se giró y vio la cara de Musa. Esta vino a paso ligero y dijo:

-Melissa ven conmigo.

Su hija pequeña se fue con su madre y Riven se quedó a solas con Marlín en el pasillo.

-Papá que ocurre.

-Nada hija…pero la próxima vez que salgas quiero que vayas con soldados que te protejan al igual que con tu hermana.

-Siempre voy con soldados cuando bajo a Melodía.

-Tu viejo padre solo se quiere asegurar. Ahora ve con tu hermana y tu madre, ya iré yo a desayunar.

Marlín asintió y tomó la dirección de su madre y su hermana. Cuando se fue por la esquina Riven caminó hasta donde estaban sus guardias para darles una orden muy importante.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Bloom bajó a Domino con sus hijos para visitar a su modista y que le diseñara un nuevo vestido. Lo que implicaba que tanto Robin y Daniel tendrían total libertad cuando Bloom se metiera en la tienda y así fue. El pequeño se fue con algunos amigos escoltado por la guardia y el mayor estaba comiendo una manzana que le había dado una señora de su puesto gratis. Cuando paseó por al lado de un puesto vio algo que le atrajo bastante. Había un mostrador con joyas de ámbar.

-Verdad que son una belleza. Tiene usted un buen ojo alteza-le dijo el dueño del puesto.

-Solo estaba mirando, maese.

-La mayoría de mis objetos son para regalos a personas a las que uno estima o ama. ¿Puede preguntarle si su corazón ya está ocupado?

Esto le pillo por sorpresa a Robin. Miró a su alrededor por estaba la maruja de su hermano o alguna chica con la oreja muy grande. Después le contestó:

-Si, mi corazón está ocupado por la mujer más hermosa que se pueda imaginar.

-Entonces-el hombre cogió un anillo que tenía guardado en una de sus cajas con candado-este el regalo perfecto para su Dulcinea alteza.

Robin lo cogió y quedó maravillado por ese objeto. Sin pensárselo dos veces fue a por su bolsa de monedas de oro para comprarlo.

-Oh mi príncipe no se preocupe. Como voy a cobrarle al heredero de la corona.

-"Pues también es verdad"-pensó Robin guardando el anillo en una cajita en su bolsillo-que tenga un buen día Maese.

El hombre le sonrió y se metió dentro del edifico que estaba detrás de él en cuanto Robin se fue por otra calle. Una vez dentro, el hombre vio un sillón al frente de una chimenea.

-¿Ha comprado el anillo?-le preguntó la voz de mujer mayor que estaba sentada mirando el fuego.

-Si, se lo ha llevado.

-Bien-la señora le dio una bolsa con monedas de oro-puedes irte.

El señor volvió a su puesto de joyas. Cuando la mujer quedó sola pensó en el pasado. En ese momento apareció una persona muy especial para ella.

-Hijo no me defraudes-dijo la mujer con voz quebrada. Esta se levantó y desapareció de aquel lugar con un chasquido. Cuando el hijo de esa misteriosa mujer se quedó solo dijo:

-Tú obtendrás tu venganza madre pero yo obtendré mucho más-dijo Dark.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Marlín paseaba feliz por su reino en el que, en un futuro, sería la reina. Iba con un vestido rojo fuerte con volantes y la parte superior era de cuello bajo, pero de forma moderada con un pañuelo por encima de los hombros que le llegaba hasta mitad de la espada y sus manos estaban tapados por unos guantes que no le tapaban todos los dedos, solo hasta los nudillos, y estaban adornados con estampados de flores azules.

Algunas veces bajaba para darse un paseo y despejar las nubes oscuras que ocupaban su mente. Colgado de su brazo izquierdo, llevaba una cesta de mimbre adornado con un lazo y con una tela marrón clara. Sus súbditos siempre le regalaban cosas a ella y a su hermana y esta vez, como todas, seguramente se llevaba algún recuerdo de sus habitantes hecho con esmero.

Marlín caminaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja entre los puestos oliendo el dulce aroma de las comidas típicas de Melodía y sus pasteles. Las ancianas y ancianos la saludaban muy felices y le daban cualquier detallito que tuvieran. Su hermana iba a su lado, también con una cesta reuniendo lo que daban a ella.

Las dos hermanas se pararon a mirar una tarta de carne que hacían en un puesto modesto en el centro del reino.

-Recuerda que le digamos a Barbatea que nos prepare de esto-le dijo Melissa a su hermana mayor. Cosa que esta secundó rápidamente esta. La señora que estaba al otro lado de la mesa le dio unas coronas de flores a las dos hermanas y estas lo pusieron en su cesta.

Cuando Marlín la depositó vio que apareció una flor muy hermosa, una rosa de color roja, en su cesta. Ella la cogió confusa con su mano blanquecina y la observó.

-Es preciosa Marlín-dijo Melissa maravillada a su lado.

-No tanto como la ninfa que la lleva con sus manos de ángel-dijo una voz extrañamente familiar saliendo de un lado de un puesto. Todos los guardias que protegían a las princesas se pusieron delante de ellas con sus lanzas en señal de defensa-no voy a hacerles nada, solo quiero hablar-levantó la mano para hacerles ver que no tenía arma escondida o cualquier otra cosa. Los guardias se volvieron a Marlín y esta miró los ojos de Ryan, y recordó a cuando la miró en Melodía y la frase de "volveremos a vernos".

-Dejarlo-dijo Marlín con mucha serenidad. Los guardias bajaron sus lanzas pero aun así estuvieron cerca de las dos por órdenes de Riven-gracias por la rosa-la volvió a depositar en la cesta.

Melissa lo estudió de arriba abajo. No le daba buena espina ese hombre así que fue ella la primera en hablar:

-A que se debe esta visita inesperada-preguntó.

-Voy a quedarme unas semanas más en Melodía y así conozco este país y a sus habitantes-cogió la mano de Marlín y la besó-y seguro que me lo pasaré muy bien-dijo con una sonrisa, un poco de malicia y a la vez de divertimiento.

Marlín quitó su mano y se asustó pero intentó disimularlo.

-Creo que debemos de irnos Melissa.

Su hermana estuvo muy de acuerdo y mandó a dos soldados que trajeran sus caballos.

-Solo quería conoceros un poquito más, simpatizar-dijo con una mirada afable.

-"A saber cuantos años tienes _pringao"_-pensó Melissa mientras subía a su caballo.

Las dos hermanas cabalgaron escoltadas hasta palacio pero Marlín miró la flor que le había dejado Ryan. Esto no era como los demás degenerados cuyas intenciones con ella y con tan solo mirarla no eran muy buenas. Este iba a por todas y eso la inquietaba mucho.

Al bajarse de sus caballos Marlín fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Melissa.

-No le digamos nada de esto a mamá ni mucho menos a papá.

-No le diremos nada pero por Dios has visto como te miraba. Que asco, yo como mucho le doy a ese treinta años-dijo abriendo los ojos y cerrando los puños a modo de repulsión-hermana de este hay que tener mucho cuidado, sobre todo cuando vayamos a Limphea a visitar a los tíos y a Selvaza y Delia-las dos se internaron en el castillo y Marlín recordó que mañana lo vería a él.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Al día siguiente…**

En la residencia no les recibió Mike sino su mujer Vanesa, su tía lejana.

-Mike esta de viaje de negocios-les dijo mientras ordenaba a sus criadas que les prepara sus cuartos-perdonarme por no estar el fin de semana pasado pero es que estaba visitando a unos familiares.

-Tranquila tía-dijo Daniel con una sonrisa de pícaro.

-Mamá que son esos ruidos-dijo una voz, un poco chirriante, desde las escaleras.

-Creo que no la conocéis. Hija baja-la chica hizo caso a su madre y los dos vieron a una chica, bastante normalilla, de cabello largo y azul muy maquillada, y muy pija-esta es vuestra prima Mitzi-ella las saludó muy feliz, aun era una sonrisa de repelente a más no poder.

-Bueno tía yo quiero seguir conociendo Limphea pero Daniel se puede quedar aquí con Mitzi, seguro que se llevarán muy bien-su prima sonrió.

-No si yo…-ya era tarde porque Mitzi cogió del brazo a Daniel y se lo llevó arrastrando. El pobrecito vio como su hermano mayor se reía en su cara.

-Me las pagarás….-consiguió decir Daniel antes de doblar la esquina.

-"Ya me lo he quitado de encima"-pensó mientras iba a las caballerizas a prepara su caballo-que malo soy-dijo viendo el obsequio que le había comprado a Marlín.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-¡Y te dijo eso!-exclamó Delia. Ella y su prima estaban sentadas en el césped próximo al Monte Floral-hay prima no sé como lo haces pero todos los chicos se acercan a ti. ¿Y ese tal Ryan era guapo?

-Sí, era guapo y un galan pero es muy mayor. Unos treinta y pocos le da Melissa pero aun así me molestó mucho lo que dijo de que se divertiría en los días que estaría en Melodía.

-Seguro que solo quiere ser tu amigo-dijo dándole un codazo en su brazo.

-¿De quien habláis?-surgió una voz por atrás con las riendas de su caballo. Iba con un pantalón blanco, parecido al anterior pero un poco más largo, y una camiseta de tela blanca cuya mini transparencia dejaba ver su torso perfecto.

-Tu hombre ya esta aquí-Delia se levantó y se llevó las riendas de su caballo y las de su prima. Cuando estaba detrás de Robin, mediante señas, le decía a su prima lo bueno que estaba y que mucha suerte. Cosa que hizo que su prima se riera. Delia se marchó para dejar a los dos a solas y luego volver.

-No me has contestado-le dijo cariñosamente mientras le rodeaba con sus brazos y la miraba. Esta con una sonrisa pícara puso sus manos en el tronco de él y con sus uñas las fue pasando por su torso-o era un tema de chicas…

Marlín pensó dos veces antes de contestar.

-Un tema de chicas, efectivamente-no iba a atormentarle con sus problemas en cuanto era él que le decía que los dejase a un lado.

Robin fue a sacar su cajita con el anillo para ocultarla en la mano y dársela en el momento pero Marlín la vio antes de que el pobre pudiera hacer algo.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó como si fuera una niña pequeña. La curiosidad era algo innato tanto en Musa como en Melissa y Marlín.

-Nada-intentó guardarlo de nuevo en el bolsillo pero Marlín lo cogió y se fue corriendo al lago.

-Como que nada. No me engañas.

Marlín era perseguida por Robin y cuando llegó al lecho del lago se dio la vuelta y escondió la cajita, aún si abrir.

-Que habrá aquí…-con sus manos, lo movió y vio que había algo que se movía.

-No seas aguafiestas.

Robin llegó e intentó arrebatárselo pero ella era mucho más escurridiza y fue caminando hacia atrás con una sonrisa de traviesa hasta que su pie fue a parar contra una raíz que le hizo tropezar al igual que a Robin y los dos cayeron al suelo muy juntitos, incluso se podría decir que Robin fue a parar encima de ella por unos pocos centímetros.

Los dos se rieron y Robin consiguió quitárselo.

-Pensaba dártelo un poco más tarde-él se incorporó un poco y lo abrió mostrándoselo a ella, que se estaba incorporando.

-Es precioso. Me encanta el ámbar-dijo feliz. Robin sacó el anillo de la cajita y cogió la mano marmórea de Marlín y se lo puso en su dedo anular. Por una vez ella había recibido algo de su propio gusto.

Esta miró a su anillo y lo tocó con su mano entonces sintió una sensación extraña que le hizo pasar imágenes extrañas y raras, eran imágenes de una mujer que sufría en una oscuridad. Claramente eran simultaneas pero los detalles de lo que le ocurrían a esa mujer eran claros. Cuando pararon Marlín se tocó la cabeza en señal de jaqueca.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le preguntó Robin.

-Eh…si estoy bien.

-¿Quieres que demos un paseo?

Ella dijo que si y los dos se levantaron. Robin cogió las riendas de su caballo y lo dejó cerca del lago para que descansara.

-Vamos-Robin le pasó el brazo por sus hombros y Marlín pasó su brazo por la cintura de él.

Después de un rato, Robin se lo preguntó:

-Ya tenemos claro que nuestros padres no quieren verse ni en pintura. ¿Cómo lo convenciste para que te dejara venir a Limphea?-preguntó él.

-Porque yo sé muchas cosas de él que mi madre no sabe.

Robin la miró sorprendido:

-¿Qué hizo tu padre para que tú lo usases en su contra? Algún relación extra…-Marlín le dio un codazo de los fuertes-esto último era broma.

Marlín le sacó la lengua y le sonrió:

-Me encanta cuando haces eso. Le dije a mi padre que quería visitar Limphea y así veía a mis primas que son las princesas, luego se mostró él un poco reticente y le amenacé con decirle a mamá que fue él quien le rompió su pañuelo favorito y cedió al final. ¿Y tú?

-Les dije que quería conocer este sitio y…-no pudo hablar porque vio algo inusual.

Marlín dirigió su mirada hacia donde él dirigía la suya.

-Vaya-dijo la chica sorprendida.

Los dos fueron corriendo hacia lo que habían descubierto. Una cabaña muy amplia con un recibidor al aire libre y adornado con cortinas blancas y en ese recibidor unos sofás y una cama redonda de color blanco, también.

-Es precioso.

Los dos inspeccionaron ese sitio y vieron que era muy amplia.

-Esta abierta-dijo Robin al plantarse delante de la puerta. Ambos entraron y vieron lo que sería el sitio de un refugio de enamorados perfecto, es decir, el lugar idóneo para ellos. En la otra punta había una chimenea con troncos en ella y en la parte izquierda una cama de princesa con cortinas idénticas a las de fuera. Marlín fue enseguida a probar esa cama blandita. Robín encendió la chimenea y se unió a Marlín sentándose a su lado.

-Es súper cómoda-dijo Marlín.

Robin se echó hacia atrás y con sus brazos empujó a Marlín hacia atrás con él.

-¡Ehhhhhhhhhh!-exclamó Marlín-avisa primero-acabó encima de él y se dio cuenta de lo atractivo que era.

-Me gusta pillarte por sorpresa. Como en Zenith-dijo jugando con sus rizos ondulados largos.

-No hubiese utilizado mejor ejemplo-susurró acercándose a él. Robin la acarició dulcemente y la tumbó en la cama y esta vez era él que estaba casi encima.

-No cambiaría estos momentos por nada en el mundo.

-Ni yo-dijo Marlín respirando agitadamente y tocando con sus manos lisas la mano de Robin-contigo sé que estoy a salvo y eso me encanta.

Robin la besó como él sabía hacerlo y Marlín aceptó ese gesto de amor respondiéndolo. Ella levantó sus piernas y las contrajo. Robin pasó su mano por una de sus piernas, lo que hacía que esa parte de falda se levantara. Por otra parte Marlín pasaba sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de él tocando su cuerpo perfecto y le subía la prenda. Robin se la quitó y le fue desabrochando los lazos de la camiseta de ella que parecía un corsé.

-Pero que estoy haciendo-dijo de repente ella levantándose de la cama y atándose los lazos. Robin se puso su camiseta y salió afuera. La encontró sentada en uno de los sofás y apoyada en una pierna. Oyó como Robin se acercaba y le dijo-lo siento mucho pero yo nunca…

-Tranquila-se sentó a su lado y besó su cabellera-he sido yo, no he sabido controlarme y no tiene porque ser ahora-la envolvió en sus brazos fornidos.

Que pensarían sus padres al enterarse de lo que podría haber estado a punto de ocurrir.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

La sirvienta tenía la mala suerte de que le hubiera tocado a ella y no a otra.

-Si se enteran mi rey y mi reina, me mandarán a la cárcel como mínimo-dijo la pobre mujer.

-Solo tienes que darle este líquido a la princesa Marlín y el resto ya lo hará ella-dijo Dark dándole una bolsa de monedas-no le ocurrirá nada y di que si antes de que te obligue a la fuerza.

La mujer no podía mirarlo porque sentía miedo hasta que agarró el veneno y se lo guardó para dárselo a Marlín en el momento correcto. Después la sirvienta salió de la cocina maldiciendo su mala suerte. Posteriormente Dark se reunió con su madre en un punto muy lejano del reino de Melodía.

-La sirvienta se lo dará y ella obedecerá nuestras órdenes. Lástima que nuestros guerreros no consiguieran atraparla.

-Bien hijo, has hecho un gran trabajo. Tú padre estaría orgulloso de ti. Lástima que no pueda salir de las tinieblas del pozo donde me sumergieron hace muchos años.

-No te preocupes madre, ya no sufrirás más-le dijo Dark.

-Así me gusta hijo. Has salido a mí y a tu padre y muy pronto mi venganza se cumplirá-dijo Darcy oculta en su capa.

**Cereza-prohibida: gracias por tu review y no había leído ese fic. Ni siquiera sabía que existía. Y lo de que Robin es virgen… lo dejaré en el aire aunque creo que en el primer capítulo 1 ya lo dejé bien claro y en este también, espero.**

**Un poco más corto que el anterior pero la inspiración me ha llegado hasta aquí.**

**Espero que os haya gustado y que dejéis muchos reviews :P**

**Cuidaros y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo: Agua de Rocío.**


End file.
